


The Long Road Begins at Home

by farthfigery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthfigery/pseuds/farthfigery





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



《The Long Road Begins at Home》/长路归家

 

 

Owlet

 

 

 

Summary：

显而易见，充斥着甜蜜美好的大团圆结局。因为，当你花了七十年像个工具一样帮人干坏事，生活不可能更糟糕了。说真的，难道还会有什么不顺利吗。

 

 

 

Chapter 1：失血与尴尬场面

 

第一个晚上轻松的打发掉了：他们都被肾上腺素搞得头晕目眩，巴恩斯还有点失血过多。这个夜晚充斥着罗杰斯式“天啊这真是难以置信”以及巴恩斯简单粗暴但足以镇住场子的烤起司（只是一只手的功劳）。罗曼诺夫用绷带包扎证明了自己是一把好手，以及，巴恩斯不知道自己为什么要为莉迪亚家里藏了那么多镇静剂感到惊讶。但是，真的，那可是足以放倒一匹马的剂量。镇静剂让及目处轮廓模糊不清，乱七八糟。镇静剂让巴恩斯在腿上还搁着盘子的时候就一头栽进罗杰斯家沙发里睡着了。

 

等他醒来已经是挺久之后了（莉迪亚到底往镇静剂里掺了什么），巴恩斯发现自己仰卧着，枕着枕头盖着毯子。这么疏忽，搞什么啊巴恩斯。

 

而罗杰斯坐在咖啡桌前，盯着他，并且笑了。笑容与任务目标相符。好吧。

 

“早好，”罗杰斯说，“抱歉一直盯着你，我只是。不敢相信你在这里了。真的在这里。就像做梦一样。”

 

罗杰斯挨过来，强烈的凝视感让巴恩斯的监控有了一种新的，稍不自在的感觉。但是在经历了这多多伤痛过后，他相信这不是什么大事。

 

“想想看，我可能把血弄到你的沙发上了，”他说，“这能让你感觉真实一点吗？”

 

第一个失误。笑容从罗杰斯脸上消失了。干得好啊。

 

“伤很严重吗？你能站起来吗？”

 

他能站起来吗。看在随便啥的份上，这只是几处枪伤而已。他们的确受伤了，但他又不是重度残废。最严重的是脸上的红肿。超疼的。以及他的右手被绷带固定在了胸前。巴恩斯把自己竖起来。

 

“不很糟。只要把绷带弄紧点。”

 

彻底的包扎需要不少时间。不知道要多久，在没有遮蔽处又疲于奔命时就顾不上那些了。

 

“什么时候了。”

 

“九点多一点，”罗杰斯说，把开襟毛衣从巴恩斯右肩上扒下来，专心研究绷带。

 

罗杰斯有一堆的开襟毛衣。看上去都是奥利那个年纪应该穿的。子任务：把那些毛衣都烧掉。

 

他迫切的等待任务指令回应。

 

他什么也没等到。

 

罗杰斯坐的非常近。他的手搁在巴恩斯的身上。获得睡眠：3.25小时。可调动官能等级不足60%。罗杰斯太近了。呼吸频率上升。

 

任务简注：他的动作很轻柔。任务简注：目标所在。目标有意识地导致身体受损几率：7.4%。接触对于伤口处理是必要的。接触是必要的。不是什么计划中的恐吓战术。

 

“把这个吃了。”罗杰斯说，把一个莉迪亚药片放进他手里。

 

巴恩斯反应过来的时候发现自己已经将药片扔进嘴里了。搞什么。为什么不听大脑指挥。

 

“不想吃那个。”

 

任务指令在哪。

 

“确定吗？放着疼痛不管可太傻了，巴克。”

 

“如果我嗑高了就跑不了。”

 

惊讶使罗杰斯坐回了更能让人接受的位置。

 

“我看你已经嗑高了。今天谁也不许跑了，巴基。你中枪了，好几枪。而且受惊了，饱受惊吓。我觉得你那累死人的常规工作可以停上几天了。”

 

我几十年内都不想搞我累死人的常规工作了，伙伴。

 

“就这样。我们今天就呆在这里，我不会让你离开我视线一步的。看在上帝的份上。巴基。”

 

最后一句语气不同寻常。柔软，伴随着深切的真挚的凝视。以及，靠过来了。

 

靠了个鬼的这是要拥抱了吗开始了为什么罗杰斯长这么大只。

 

金属蜂鸣的声音响起。

 

“巴基！哇喔！只是门铃而已，冷静点！那把刀是从哪儿来的啊？”

 

当然是沙发缝里，还有其他选择吗。（沙发垫下，沙发下，他左腿的束带里。）

 

感谢祖国，是老年组再一次来拯救他了。他们的声音比人到的更早。他们把楼梯踩得吱呀响，这让罗杰斯又开始微笑了。巴恩斯不再屏住呼吸并且把刀塞回去，将开襟毛衣拽回肩上。这是一件深棕色的毛衣，血迹看不太明显。

 

疼痛等级：中等。也许药片是个正确的选择。目前为止他不需要逃跑。

 

“我们带了些硬面包圈来，男孩们。”奥利在走廊里说，举起一个纸袋子，“没有什么比洋葱圈和软馅料更能拯救世界的了。”

 

“糖类。”莉迪亚说，“它们会缓解压力，像胰岛素的皮下注射一样。”

 

“听上去是我的风格。”巴恩斯漫不经心地说。

 

“喔，惊人。多讽刺啊。”莉迪亚说，冲他眨了眨眼。

 

埃斯特挨着他坐在沙发上，并用冰凉的手指戳巴恩斯脸上的红肿。为什么她的靠近不像罗杰斯那样令人焦躁。明明罗杰斯是目标。说不通啊。

 

“你有睡过吗？”她问他，“你得去睡上一觉缓一缓。”

 

“以及造点血。”莉迪亚说。

 

“别提血！”奥利说，“在吃完面包圈前，血啊那些坏人啊墙上的洞啊之类的话题统统不许。”

 

他们甚至带来了咖啡。因为他们是最最好的任务助手。可能比建筑贾维斯还要好一点。

 

他屏息。

 

没有“确认”。

 

不管啦。反正他们就是。

 

埃斯特帮他弄了咖啡（三块糖，很多很多奶油），奥利把多到见鬼的奶油堆到一个面包圈上，而莉迪亚试图亲手将那反社会的玩意儿喂进他嘴里。当然拒绝啦。她迎着他的怒视咧嘴笑了。

 

“只是试试看，我们把你圈养到什么程度了。”她说。

 

“我想要那个。”罗杰斯说，“你们可以随时收养我，‘欢迎回家’的派对得开上至少一年才行。”

 

不要派对，罗杰斯。搞什么啊。

 

“听见没，这么说才是个合格的甜心[1]，吉米。”奥利说。

 

巴恩斯睁大眼睛看着罗杰斯。

 

“把你剩下半个面包圈吃完。”埃斯特说。

 

她把更多的奶油厚厚的涂到面包圈上，莉迪亚又从硬纸箱里弄了一杯咖啡来。

 

“纸箱怎么能够盛放咖啡的。”

 

罗杰斯看上去非常惊讶。

 

“里面有个塑料包装，”莉迪亚说，转向罗杰斯，“他总是想知道事物是怎样运作的。”

 

精确的表述。

 

“你现在喜欢往咖啡里加奶油了吗，巴克？”

 

为什么罗杰斯看上去那么悲伤。

 

“他平时喝的都是什么乱七八糟的玩意儿？”奥利问。

 

“白摩卡[2]，以及额外的奶油搅打。”莉迪亚说。

 

“我连那是什么都听不太明白。”罗杰斯说。

 

我们得给这家伙弄点能入口的热饮尝尝。

 

任务指令静默着。

 

就这么定了。

 

“继续吃啊。”埃斯特说。

 

他是正要吃，但他无视了她两次。只是为了证明一下吃东西是因为自己喜欢，才不是服从命令。

 

这是另一件讲不通的事情。他让这些老人家指使了他好几个月。

 

疼痛等级提升。

 

压力等级提升。

 

屋子里很安静。所有人都皱着眉毛。搞什么。

 

“所以，钢铁侠！”奥利说，“这可不是能经常深更半夜在自家走廊里遇见的存在啊。”

 

“昨晚他帮你收拾屋子了吗？我需要去和警察之类的说一声吗？”罗杰斯揉了揉脸，“我很乐意那样。如果我们能的话，只要别让巴基牵扯进来。”

 

“哦，别费心那个了。”埃斯特说，“是有一堆穿黑色制服全副武装的家伙到场了，但莉迪亚和好心的斯塔克先生和他们谈了谈，然后他们就带着那些吓人的东西离开了，甚至没有问一些奇怪的问题！”

 

莉迪亚和斯塔克一起。哦哦有点寒。巴恩斯抖了一下。

 

“你冷吗，亲爱的？”埃斯特用毯子把他裹紧了，“接着吃。”

 

他把金属手指上沾的奶油舔掉了。

 

“然后他把床拖出了老地方然后用它挡住了墙上的洞！是个非常有用的年轻人，会飞，还能用手发射激光。虽然，总是摆出一副无所不知的样子。”

 

“你也好不到哪里去，奥利。”莉迪亚说。

 

“你知道的啊。”奥利说。

 

没人皱眉头了。干得好啊，老年组。

 

唉。

 

确认。

 

“我希望你的房东能很快修好那些，这样的冷天气对于漏洞的屋子未免太恶劣了。”罗杰斯说。

 

罗杰斯的最后一句实在耐人寻味。就算是巴恩斯，踩在失血过多和暴走的边缘，也会为此微笑一下。

 

“那家伙十足的指望不上！”奥利说，“还好之前吉米干掉了那个混蛋！别怪我的脏话了。”

 

坐在四双眼睛的注视下实在很尴尬，而且他们还在谈论关于巴恩斯的事情。他们将他描述成一个英雄。他所做的一切不过是赶跑了一个恶劣的房东和他巨大的，丑陋的朋友。好吧外加饶了他们一命。那是很棒。但那应该不足以让罗杰斯的目光变得如此柔和。

 

他们甚至是说不上强壮。那个丑朋友只有一根铁管，不是正确的武器。巴恩斯大概不会做比拽着他的耳朵把他扔出去更过分的事了，要不是他试图毁了巴恩斯刚买回来的小玩意儿，那本来应该用作——

 

“哦不。”他说。为什么那些话会从他嘴里冒出来。“我本来打算买个保温杯给史蒂夫做杯摩卡。”

 

呃。官能等级可能比预估的还低一点。

 

“天啊吉米。”埃斯特说。声音颤抖。

 

罗杰斯又挨得很近了，以及他大睁的双眼。任务指令不在，任务简报不在，巴恩斯还有个负状态列表：疲劳，受伤，受制，混乱，紧急性任务覆写。昨夜对抗源代码是否造成了遗留的认知损伤。一切都变得拥挤而嘈杂。

 

“巴基。”罗杰斯语气柔软，“总会有机会的。我们有的是时间。”

 

呼吸不那么艰涩了。时间很好。恢复身体运作需要时间。是可接受的。

 

他点头。罗杰斯坐回他的那一侧。

 

“看看你们两个！”奥利说。

 

他丧失了在罗杰斯搬给他的椅子上静止不动的能力。他不停的晃来晃去，就算在嚼东西也一直微笑着。

 

“队长和巴基，终于重逢了！多么的不可思议。我从来没想过能有这样一天。”

 

“我也是。”罗杰斯嗓音沙哑。

 

什么让眼泪充斥了埃斯特的眼眶。她轻轻拍了拍罗杰斯的手臂。

 

“一切都会好起来的。”她说，“只是，不许太为难吉米。总会好起来的。”

 

太为难。为难什么。如果跑步是有害健康的，那才叫为难。

 

“我。当然！好的，没错，好的。”罗杰斯说，冲巴恩斯皱起眉毛。

 

那是什么意思。

 

巴恩斯看向埃斯特。她将他的头发从眼前拨开，在他脸上没伤的那边轻轻拍了拍。

 

“你会明白的。”她说。

 

明白什么。

 

他看向莉迪亚。

 

“你看上去好像可以接受另一个药片。”莉迪亚说，“你看上去绷紧了。你不想让自己处于疼痛之中，是吧？”

 

“不想。”

 

“就是说。你要再来一片吗？”

 

“吃完会困。”

 

“正常。你已经有过一个惊险之夜了，你应该睡一觉。”

 

在客人面前睡昏过去是很不礼貌的。

 

“你们还在。”

 

“男孩，我们会老呆在这儿直到你觉得我们是想搬进来。”奥利说，“你已经吃过早饭了，现在去打个盹。史蒂夫是在场唯一一个有精神又有肌肉的，所以他负责收拾东西什么的。”

 

罗杰斯大笑。埃斯特按摩巴恩斯的膝盖。

 

好吧。好吧。他会稍稍睡一会儿的。

 

他把药片吃了，并且听任埃斯特把他塞进沙发上罗杰斯那条扎死人的毯子里。她的手指停留在巴恩斯的发间。和罗杰斯靠近时令人困扰的感觉不同，她使他平静下来。所以，当奥利、莉迪亚和罗杰斯在厨房里进行一场私下交谈时，他只能模糊听到他们的只言片语。

 

“繁忙总好过……留下便好……不会有什么问题的。”奥利说。

 

“但是我想要。”罗杰斯说。

 

“不准。他会……这需要时间。”莉迪亚说。

 

“他们在说什么。”

 

“别管他们，吉米。”埃斯特告诉他，“你知道那两个，总管不住嘴。你不需要担心什么。你只要躺在这里，好好睡一觉，我们就能有足够的精力去——”

 

他醒来时，老人们已经离开了。已经过去4.5个小时，罗杰斯窝在扶手椅里睡着了，一个素描本搁在他的大腿上。

 

画纸上熟睡中的巴恩斯清晰可见。

 

一方面，这有点侵犯隐私的意味。另一方面，如果一定要被别人盯着睡觉的话，罗杰斯总好过七十年间那些恶毒的混帐们。更何况巴恩斯已经偷窥了罗杰斯几个月，所以，好像还有点公平。

 

即使在睡梦中，罗杰斯看上去也很疲惫。

 

想要在右手被绷带绑到胸前的情况下悄无声息的移动是个挑战，但巴恩斯受到过最好的训练。他用不足以惊醒罗杰斯的动作从沙发上起来，去上厕所，并且发现自己比罗杰斯看上去还糟糕一点，像一堆垮掉的什么东西。他真应该呆在医院里的。

 

静默。

 

如果医院能让任务指令和简报回来，他可能会去的。简直糟透了。大脑里一片静默。

 

同样糟糕的：他的头发又脏又乱。看着好像曾经在在弯弯曲曲的地道里打发时间一样。没有已知信息表明和别人共享发刷是否合乎礼仪，但是现在也算是某种紧急状况了。

 

巴恩斯趁着罗杰斯睡觉的功夫在公寓里溜了一圈。带伤的身体感觉很僵硬。他会走两圈，然后再坐回去。这计划无聊极了，但好歹是个计划。

 

他送给罗杰斯的植物还活着。巴恩斯喂了它一杯水。土壤摸上去很干燥，叶子已经有点蔫了。太失礼了，罗杰斯。

 

冰箱几乎是空的，只有一些橙汁，牛奶，罗杰斯的苹果紧挨着放在巴恩斯的梨旁边，半罐黄油，四片干巴巴的披萨，看上去不太具有补充能量的作用。

 

罗杰斯的电话搁在楼上床边，屏幕上显示有五个未接来电。床上乱糟糟的。

 

那个绵羊睡裤被扔在废纸篓里，一条腿吊在外面。

 

错误。

 

巴恩斯把它拣出来。上边有干涸的血——他的血。但是那是能洗干净的。罗杰斯不能只因为衣服沾了点血就把它们扔掉。太浪费了。而且，这可是绵羊睡裤啊。它们是非常重要的物资。

 

如果史蒂夫不想要的话，他可能愿意把它们送给巴恩斯，

 

他回到楼下坐到沙发旁，把绵羊睡裤搁在膝盖上，等着罗杰斯醒来。

 

56分钟后，罗杰斯醒了。五十六分钟对于等待某人醒来实在是很漫长。他利用这些时间思考接下来行动的可能性。如果任务简报一直不出声怎么办。如果任务指令死活不肯跟他说话怎么办。

 

他能感觉到任务指令的存在。就像是本来缠结在胸口的疼痛感向着心脏去了。他能感觉到任务简报：像是一个视野之外的事物，虽然看不到但的确存在着。

 

如果它们一直这么安静着。如果它们唯一的目的就是指引他直到他与罗杰斯接触。

 

那真是太他妈的不公平了，是吧。你不能指望任务首领一个人干完所有的活。如果又出现一个九头蛇源代码指令怎么办。

 

到处都是九头蛇源代码指令。巴恩斯，小心一点啊。

 

史蒂夫必须得留着绵羊睡裤。不然如果有一天巴恩斯失控了，任务指令和简报都不在，他该怎么阻止他。

 

如果资产依旧存在某处。如果资产伤害了史蒂夫。而任务却是保护。

 

绵羊睡裤对目标的安全至关重要。它能使巴恩斯想起何为本我。

 

此外：如果罗杰斯打算一直这么睡下去，而巴恩斯需要穿过街道去拿他的手机。还有书。

 

“嗨，巴克，你还好吗？”

 

罗杰斯看上去没比他睡觉之前好多少。这可不怎么样。

 

“你不能扔掉它们。”他说。

 

罗杰斯看着巴恩斯手里的睡裤。

 

“扔掉它们？”

 

“我从废纸篓里拣出来的。”

 

“我只是随手一放而已，巴克。上面全是血。我不会扔掉衣服就因为它们脏了，那太浪费了。你为什么会在意这个？”

 

啊。解释。

 

“我需要它们。”

 

“你需要我的睡裤？当然，巴克，如果你想要的话它们就归你了。”

 

“我需要你留着它们。”

 

“需要我，留着它们？”

 

点头。

 

“但是，为什么啊？”

 

他才不会说。巴恩斯闭紧嘴巴。他摇了摇头，把睡裤递给罗杰斯。

 

“很重要吗？”

 

点头。

 

太多皱眉了。任务调节太困难了。不要突然靠过来，这种事儿得有正当理由才行。

 

你到底做错了什么，巴恩斯。

 

搞不好所有都错了。

 

“到底怎么了，巴基？”

 

什么。

 

“你看上去不太好。如果是因为睡裤的事，我不会扔掉它们的。”

 

这不是问题所在。但是巴恩斯不知道该怎么说好。

 

“你的肩膀还疼吗？”

 

“疼痛等级有所降低。”

 

“我猜，你不想再吃药了。”

 

“不吃。”

 

难道他们下半辈子都得一直这么大眼瞪小眼吗。

 

“听着，呃。奥利和莉迪亚。说。”

 

奥利和莉迪亚的所有话都该被尊为至理名言。

 

“他们说，有很长一段时间，交流对你来说很困难。”

 

确认。有用的。

 

点头。

 

“我有很多想问的，巴基。但是我不会那样。我知道那很。”

 

看来交谈也不是罗杰斯的长项。

 

“那很什么。”

 

“我知道那很困难，巴克。对你而言。我。希望能帮到你。”

 

虽然任务指令没有对他大呼小叫，但是巴恩斯记得：保护同样也是罗杰斯的任务。

 

“一个问题。”

 

罗杰斯右眉挑起来又压下去。

 

“只能问一个？”

 

巴恩斯感到自己的脸在那一瞬间做出了微笑的样子。

 

“不！不成，巴基，刚才那个不算。”

 

他看上去没那么紧张了。干得好，巴恩斯。

 

“好吧。可以另外再问一个。”

 

罗杰斯的肩膀有点僵住了，但是他的脸上出现了一个奇怪的表情。他低下头，抬起目光——眼睛大睁着，近乎畏缩。

 

“你记得我吗，巴克？”

 

巴恩斯快速的将任务简讯留给他的信息过了一遍。实在没多少东西。但是记忆：存在。他拥有这个人格的所有记忆，从九月开始。那些是他的所有了。

 

“一部分。”

 

“你记得我们，是朋友吗？”

 

一，这是第三个问题了。二，也是个蠢问题。十二个小时之前巴恩斯的自主意识和别的玩意儿翻天覆地拼死拼活的掐了一场，就为了避免对着这家伙脸上来一枪。

 

重新评估：如果那样做都不足以证明，那你他妈还想怎样，罗杰斯。

 

“以前你思考我到底傻到什么程度的时候，就是现在这副表情。”罗杰斯没能成功用轻快的语气开玩笑。

 

不管啦。

 

“准确的。”

 

罗杰斯确实小小的笑了一下。

 

看来我们有所进展了，指——

 

干。

 

“好吧，巴克。我很高兴。”

 

他张开嘴，然后又闭上了，显然有一大堆的问题迫不及待要脱口而出了。可怜的家伙，遵守规定对他来讲太难了。

 

“问吧。”

 

罗杰斯晃了晃头。

 

“我想知道那天晚上到底发生了什么。以及你到底为什么会住在对街，你是怎么到纽约来的。我想知道所有事情，巴克。我想知道这一切是怎么发生的。你。在这里。”

 

太多了。太多词语了。巴恩斯摇了摇头。

 

“抱歉。那么，我只问第一个。昨天晚上是怎么回事？他们是九头蛇的人，对吧？”

 

“确认。”

 

“我不是很懂俄语。但是他是不是试图控制你？高个子的那个？”

 

那是一段记忆。相携而来的是疼痛，恐惧，喉咙里像被堵住没办法开口讲话。

 

点头。

 

“但是你竭力摆脱了它。就像当初我们战斗，那样。”

 

显而易见。点头。

 

巴恩斯眼看着罗杰斯被一阵激荡的感情攫住。面对这种情况该怎么办。尤其是，罗杰斯显然努力控制着不让自己看上去已经被这种感情淹没了。也许装作什么都没发生时一个非常好的办法。

 

“你非常的强大。巴基。我甚至不能。我只是。”

 

罗杰斯声音沙哑。巴恩斯知道感情很难搞。这也许是一个跑步的好时机。或是三明治。想办法让他分心。或者顺着他的话说。哪种做法是最好的。

 

如果老人们在这里就好了。奥利会擦他的眼镜。莉迪亚会倒一小杯酒。埃斯特会拥抱史蒂夫然后告诉他没关系的。

 

好吧。这个巴恩斯做得到。

 

“没关系的。”

 

“什么？”

 

“过量的感情。你会平静下来然后一切都会好的。”

 

他一定说对了。因为罗杰斯用手抹过脸然后小小的笑了一下。

 

“我不知道。天啊。谢谢，巴克。但是我很担心你。”

 

“身体痊愈状况良好。”

 

“那很好。但是我是指，更加，内里的事情。”

 

那复杂很多。

 

“任务调整。有点困难。”

 

“你是指呆在这里？而不是远远看着？”

 

点头。

 

“这个，我倒是很高兴。只是看着你，我都不敢相信这真的发生了。我是说，你就在这里！巴基。”

 

罗杰斯看上去差不多是开心的了。这是个进步。我们怎么保持这个。怎么样才能不搞砸。

 

巴恩斯小小的微笑了一下。

 

罗杰斯大大的微笑了。所以这很好。

 

“对了。你需要什么吗？你想冲个澡吗？吃点东西？肩膀怎么样了？”

 

至少这些问题都很好回答。可惜它们都不是“在紧闭的门后独自呆上三十分钟怎么样”。

 

“我的手机。”他说。

 

耳朵里没有耳塞感觉怪怪的。

 

“在等电话吗？”

 

在这种情况下，罗杰斯显得格外欠收拾。

 

“我会去帮你拿东西，巴基。你能放心让我离开你的视线十分钟吗？”

 

不放心。但是巴恩斯血条空的站都站不稳，什么事情都懒得做。况且，他也不能吊着胳膊穿着衬衫就出门，外头他妈的冷极了。

 

“不能。”

 

任务简注：罗杰斯超喜欢和别人顶嘴的。

 

“只是实话实说，巴克。我会很快的，我保证。拿着这个，吃了它。”

 

巴恩斯慢慢吃他的梨，好让罗杰斯离开他监控与监听的时间显得不那么长。不可接受。

 

他得回到原来那种状态。接触并没有让保护任务变得轻松一点。倒是他自己心绪不宁搞得史蒂夫保护任务更困难了。

 

但是罗杰斯遵守诺言。只用了4.5分钟罗杰斯就抱着一小堆东西从街对面的大门口冒出来了。

 

他过马路都不带左右看一眼的。因为他是个混蛋。

 

“天啊，谁能想到你在窗户那里监视？”罗杰斯说，“你的手机。我还拿了些衣服。我猜你不会愿意每天一觉醒来都裹在我的运动长裤里。”

 

为什么不？它们很舒服。

 

他的手机有很多简讯和语音留言。耳麦的熟悉感觉让他平静下来。

 

“这就是你监听我的方法吗？用手机里的窃听程序？”

 

点头。

 

“现在你不需要了。”

 

耸肩。

 

“好吧，巴克。听着。我能……我能打个电话给我一位朋友吗？如果你听我说起你会觉得不舒服吗？我很想让他知道发生的事情。”

 

飞行山姆。他会告诉罗杰斯一些很有用的东西。对巴恩斯也很有用。但罗杰斯还不需要知道他手机上的小机巧。

 

“可以。”

 

巴恩斯一边翻信息一边听他们讲话。建筑贾维斯一再的给他传简讯打电话，确认他的安全。那是令人高兴的。巴恩斯回复了情况报告以及他对任务助手关心的感谢。这相当棘手，需要一只手完成而且得小心不让金属手指弄坏屏幕。花了很长时间。

 

要不是有一条简讯是来自罗曼诺夫而非建筑贾维斯，巴恩斯几乎为资产对她造成的伤口感到后悔了，肩膀受伤实在很困扰。她从哪儿搞来他的电话号码的。

 

简讯是用俄语写成的。

 

 

什么叫。什么意思。

 

他回复，“谢啦。”

 

同一时间，罗杰斯兴高采烈的讲电话。他听上去比和巴恩斯讲话时活跃了至少75%。为什么。

 

罗杰斯讲给飞行山姆的故事里漏掉了几个相关细节。比如：罗杰斯被枪指着脸的那一段时间。

 

罗杰斯一直在笑。

 

“他现在在哪？”飞行山姆问。

 

“就在这儿，山姆，和我一起。”

 

“你真的要那样吗，史蒂夫？那可不太安全。你不知道他到底是什么状况，至少并不明确。”

 

绝妙的观点。

 

“不管。我不会让他离开我的视线。”

 

“史蒂夫。拜托。他向你暴露自己的状况一定是个大工程，但你不能就这么信了。你不知道那些乱七八糟的是不是还藏在他心里什么地方。那太危险了。他得找个不会伤到任何人的地方呆着。”

 

同样是绝妙的观点。脉搏加速了。

 

“那就是我这里了。我会照顾好自已，”史蒂夫低吼道，“还有他。”

 

任务指令听到那声低吼一定兴奋死了。基本是罗杰斯大喊大叫的表明了他也有“保护任务”。

 

“拜托，史蒂夫，你不——”

 

“山姆。他和一群老人生活了两个月，他们认为他上天下地无所不能，还花了半个早上的时间警告我，如果我不好好对他的话他们就踢我的屁股。”

 

什么。

 

“他一直和你的老伙计们住在对街？”

 

“是啊，山姆。帮他们修缮了房子，还和一只猫打得火热。”

 

“怎么可能！”

 

“只要在心里认定了的事，巴基都能做到。”罗杰斯说。

 

那让任务简报颤抖了一下。没有任何语言或画面进入脑海，但巴恩斯终于感到它就在那里，他并非独自一人。他栽进沙发的一侧。疲劳等级上升。

 

“我得挂了，山姆，等会儿打给你。”

 

罗杰斯挨得太近了。他把手放到巴恩斯的身上。但那一刻，巴恩斯已经没力气恐慌了。任务简报在脑海里僵住了。

 

可能是害羞了。它的任务对象挨得实在很近。

 

“你还好吗，巴克？有什么不对的吗？”

 

“累。”

 

“你流了太多血。能正常呼吸吗？”

 

“呼吸系统未受到损伤。”

 

“那不是——你不需要向我报告，巴基。我是在询问你的感觉。来，把脚抬起来，能让你感觉更清醒一点。”

 

巴恩斯想要躲开罗杰斯的碰触，但他实在太累了。那双手动作很温柔，至少他们用毯子裹住了他并且检查了他的肩膀。

 

“我们明天下午得去把线拆了，不然就永远拆不掉了。”

 

那可不好。

 

“你能小睡一会吗？”

 

点头。

 

他不想睡，至少，在刚开始。他躺在沙发里，半睡半醒的听罗杰斯和飞行山姆继续先前的对话。

 

“真是不敢相信，山姆。”

 

“无论如何，我们总算有达成统一的地方了。”

 

“来这边看看。”

 

“算你走运。如果我敢不在感恩节去哈莱姆[3]看我妈妈，她会抹杀我的存在。”

 

正面消息。巴恩斯也有事情想和飞行山姆说。他可以提前准备一下，然后正确的把它们表达出来。专业人士给予的感情评估是有利的。老人们和史蒂夫都不是客观的观察者。

 

罗杰斯花了3.1秒钟说服山姆让他打电话让斯塔克弄个私人飞机把他从华盛顿捎过来。有趣。

 

“再多活一个星期，好吗？”

 

罗杰斯觉得这一点都不好笑。他大错特错。

 

巴恩斯过了很久才醒来。他猜，大概是7.75小时。

 

电话显示时间0126：接近猜测。要想让生物钟更准确，他得保证血液充足才行。他的大脑有些混沌，伤口发痒，表明已经初步愈合。

 

一杯橙汁和一个三明治放在咖啡桌上，前面贴着一个条：吃了这些。

 

进食。当然。他把橙汁放回冰箱里，转而倒了一杯牛奶。一顿热饭会更好，但他不想弄醒罗杰斯。

 

看罗杰斯睡觉让人身心平静。哪怕他看上去像个白痴，抱着枕头不放好像那是什么赖以为生的东西。

 

得到了平静和营养品补给，巴恩斯准备好再睡一觉了，并且希望近距离保护的第二天会比今天更好。

 

 

译注：

 

[1]原文为“Say,that’s a nice sweater.”直译为“瞧，那是一件好毛衣”。所以后文巴恩斯才会盯着罗杰斯看，因为他认为罗杰斯的身上及库存里并没有能被称为好毛衣的存在。

 

[2]原文为“three-shot，two-pump white mocha”，但是译者并不清楚前面的那一串是什么东西。望指点。

 

[3]哈莱姆（Harlem）：美国纽约市曼哈顿岛北部一区，是黑人住宅和商业区。所以山姆说罗杰斯好运，因为他虽然住在华盛顿，但在感恩节去看望家人时可以顺道去罗杰斯家溜一圈。


	2. 持续调整

一天伊始，一些事情能让人处于正常状态：制定计划以满足需求。

 

巴恩斯的需求就是一杯摩卡和一份早餐三明治。他的计划是站在罗杰斯床脚瞪着他直到他起床把东西买回来。

 

巴恩斯一般自己去买，除非：一，自己解开手臂上的带子并套上衬衫会导致再次受伤，延长身体机能恢复的时间；二，从他自己公寓里取回来的物资里并没有鞋。罗杰斯的脚更大，巴恩斯可以穿他的。但是巴恩斯认为凡是人类便该有所底线，他检查了他所有的可借的鞋后，发现它们统统超出了他的底线。

 

同时他发现从纸箱容器里弄出来的冷咖啡和放纵罗杰斯睡上一整天也都超出了他的底线。

 

隔着两层被单用金属手指戳别人的脚算是碰触的一种吗。也许属于间接碰触。很管用。

 

“怎么了吗，巴基？”

 

至少巴恩斯能假定这是个问句。大部分辅音字母很模糊。

 

“我没有鞋。”

 

罗杰斯看上去很困惑。没道理一个每天都会去晨跑的人会在刚睡醒时脑子不清楚。

 

“你。什么？”

 

“存在摩卡和早餐三明治需求。但我的鞋都在街对面。”

 

都十一月了。罗杰斯应该在睡觉的时候多穿一点以此避免风寒。当前睡裤过于窄小，样式平庸。低劣。

 

“巴基。你是在让我从床上起来去给你弄点早餐吗？”

 

“确认。手臂在包扎状态下不被许可自主更衣，以及我没有鞋。”

 

罗杰斯真的在。微笑。确认：目标与计划可以提升一般感情状态。

 

“给我两分钟。”

 

罗杰斯接受了去星巴克的任务——穿着那件带有监听器的皮夹克——虽然撇了撇嘴但没有怨言。他离开后两分钟给了飞行山姆一个电话。

 

“他把我从床上弄起来又派我出去买咖啡。”

 

“你把他一个人留下了？我以为你挺担心他偷偷跑掉的。”

 

其实。要不是因为没鞋子。

 

“我被告知他没有鞋子还不能自己穿衣服。山姆，不笑话他已经是我的极限了。”

 

为什么不笑。笑是正面感情表达的征兆。

 

“史蒂夫。照顾好你自己就行，好吗？”

 

“不好。还要照顾巴基。”

 

飞行山姆不信任他。哪怕他是任务助手。这可有点伤人，但是史蒂夫的人身安全是山姆的优先事项。他和巴恩斯还算是找得到共同点。

 

在星巴克，罗杰斯买了他们平时吃的。服务生说：

 

“什么，认真的吗？这真是令人惊叹！嗨，盖尔！晨跑者一号刚买了他和晨跑者二号两个人的东西！”

 

“真是啊！我都能闻到空气里恋爱的味道了。”

 

“什么？”罗杰斯说。

 

啊哦。

 

“是巴基。”罗杰斯出了店后大声说，“搞什么啊。”

 

伙伴，可别为这事儿毁了我的早餐。

 

巴恩斯在门口等着。他的脚趾可能正小小的蜷动着。怀着对早餐被毁的脑补他一把把咖啡抢走了。

 

真好。一杯合适的热饮能够提升一天的基础舒适指数。今天比昨天有着重大提高。

 

“我有事要问你。”罗杰斯说。

 

“拒绝。”

 

“呃。什么？”

 

“不准问。现在是咖啡和早餐时间。”

 

只有一只能活动的手结果有两种喜欢的食物，这事儿简直操蛋。把美味食物和美味热饮塞进嘴里的速度明显降低了。

 

罗杰斯似乎同样觉得今天比昨天有着重大的进步。他明显愉悦的看着巴恩斯。

 

干得好，巴恩斯。表现进步。

 

“你喝的到底是什么东西？你的饮料。”

 

巴恩斯慷慨大方的举动完全展现了一场高水准保护任务的细节。他把杯子举了过去。罗杰斯的反应非常搞笑：先是怀疑，然后惊讶，然后想要更多，然后更惊讶。

 

“这才不是咖啡。喝咖啡感觉和轻微受刑没分别。这属于餐后甜点。”

 

你就在轻刑里遭罪。你完全没有体会到现代社会的好处啊，罗杰斯。

 

“错误。三份代表三份的蒸馏咖啡，是高度浓缩的咖啡种类。”

 

一次讲了好多话啊巴恩斯，干得好。

 

什么时候罗杰斯会把摩卡还给我。

 

“但它完全是甜的。”罗杰斯说。

 

“所以尝起来更好。”

 

“虽说没错，但它尝起来一点不像咖啡。”

 

“那又怎样。反正好喝。”

 

“好吧。的确这样。”

 

罗杰斯又喝了一口。

 

你他妈自己再去买一杯，罗杰斯。

 

身体可调动状况不足以跨过桌子把杯子抢回来。而且，他手里还拿着三明治。

 

史蒂夫又喝了一口。

 

罗杰斯，你不如直接杀了我。

 

“你真的不打算开口要回去吗？”

 

什么。

 

“巴基，你现在眼神超吓人的。”

 

最后罗杰斯把杯子还回来了。目标再次成功证明自己是个混蛋。

 

不幸的是，美好的早餐时光不可能一直持续下去。就在巴恩斯坐回去把杯子里剩下的饮料都倒进肚子里后三秒钟后，罗杰斯开口了。

 

“所以，你了解为什么咖啡店的人会管咱们叫‘晨跑者’，知道我们每个人习惯买什么，现在还认为我们在约会吗？”

 

“他们没说约会的事儿。”

 

啊哦。超级士兵四倍脸部肌肉能做出四倍威力的超级皱眉。

 

“你在我的[b]衣服[/b]上安窃听器了吗？”

 

他难道觉得我是外行人吗。

 

“确认。”

 

“如果你的回答这么可怜巴巴，那你当初就不该这么做，巴基！你都干了些什么啊？你每天都跟着我跑步吗？”

 

点头。

 

“还有什么，巴克？”

 

那可太傻了。

 

“还有。什么。”

 

“常态跟踪距离为五到七米。”

 

罗杰斯整个人都变红了。那是代表愤怒还是别的什么。靠么。今天已经开始走下坡路了。现在可才九点四十六。

 

“还有什么？”

 

确认为愤怒。

 

“四次去曼哈顿岛时我们在同一截地铁车厢里。”

 

“什么！？”

 

耸肩。

 

“你从不抬头看周围让我的工作简单了很多。”

 

罗杰斯用力把椅子捏的吱呀响。他的脸色变得苍白，眼睛和嘴巴都紧紧闭着。

 

干得漂亮，巴恩斯。你简直像带了时刻表一样每十二到十八小时就惹毛目标一次。绝佳的开头。你的继续保持近距离保护才行，你干的棒极了。你配不上这杯摩卡。

 

他们凝视着彼此。眼神接触很困难。巴恩斯感觉被暴露在外。每当有人盯着他他就会进攻直到那人再也睁不开眼睛。但他不会那样对罗杰斯。是他自己选择不那样做。

 

任务指令，你得帮我一把。

 

静默。

 

为什么这么困难。

 

“好吧，听着。既然咱们已经说到这事儿了，有多长时间你住在对街？”

 

我正忙着造血呢，你就不能让我喘口气吗？

 

“一阵子。”

 

“多•长•时•间。”

 

“你搬到那儿后一天之内。”

 

“什么？”

 

超级惊讶导致了超级大的声音。

 

“那栋建筑是最好的隐蔽及监控地区。还有，埃斯特的烘焙。”

 

咱们不如来聊聊老人们吧。

 

罗杰斯把他愚蠢的大手放到愚蠢的大脸上。

 

“天啊，巴基。你也是这么跟着我跑遍华盛顿的吗？”

 

为了证明这个我弄坏了好多九头蛇蠢货给你啊史蒂夫。

 

点头。

 

“从什么时候开始的？”

 

“从我把你捞出河开始。”

 

“那是你。”

 

声音暗示氧气供应不足。又感情过度了吗？

 

点头。

 

“巴基。”

 

巨大的负面感情。确认为：痛苦。先是生气，现在又悲伤。

 

“巴基，为什么？为什么要浪费这么多时间？你为什么不直接来找我[1]？”

 

如果任务指令可能会回来，那一定是这一刻了。它最喜欢的人用了它最喜欢的词语。但是并没有。任务指令依旧静寂而令人不适的缠结在他的胸口。

 

靠么。今天明明有个好开头。

 

“保护任务内容。”他说，因为罗杰斯显然很想让他说出来，“近距离接触与完美的保护不能兼容。”

 

“保护？我？”

 

点头。

 

“巴基，我能照顾好自己。别那么看我，我他妈是个超级士兵。现在你才是那个需要保护的人。”

 

那也只是我可调动官能恢复正常水准之前，警戒性过低的幻想症队长。

 

“谁给你的指令？保护我，肯定不是九头蛇。”

 

“自主意识。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我给自己下的指令。”

 

又感情过度。不过是好的那种。我怎么办到的。

 

“但是怎么。巴克？”

 

为什么罗杰斯想知道这个。那个当前话题无关。而且那天他还被他揍到重伤。

 

“拜托告诉我。”

 

好吧。如果你肯表现的很有礼貌。

 

“任务覆写。原始任务：格杀。覆写密匙：‘直到最后’。新任务：保护。”

 

什么。

 

史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫，别哭，伙伴。我们可以换个话题。

 

“抱歉。”他说。

 

“抱歉什么？”

 

“去说那些让你难过的事情。”

 

“巴基。不是。”罗杰斯说。

 

他挨近了。但是很慢，手还在视线之内。他坐得很近。太近了。但是巴恩斯尽力让自己呼吸平稳。他不想让罗杰斯更难过。

 

“不是那样。”罗杰斯说，“我不是因为。我只是。我以为你不认得我了。我以为。你被弄丢了。被我。我准备好把整个世界翻一遍，或是去做任何事。但现在你告诉我你从没离开过。你就在那儿。[b]一直都[/b]。就像你以前那样。”

 

这些话果然是跟着拥抱来的。一方面，那意味着巴恩斯就听着就行了。另一方面，他清晰地意识到能企及的范围内所有的刀子，他的左臂已经大声运转着准备将什么撕碎。

 

一个小益处：任务简报因罗杰斯的接近而感动不已。

 

“你得学着近距离保护我。”罗杰斯在几分钟的气息紊乱和颤抖后说。

 

他退开了。巴恩斯眨了眨眼，试图重启大脑功能。

 

“那很难。”他说。

 

“我们能搞定的。”罗杰斯说。

 

巴恩斯看着他。任务简报的观察与情报告诉他：罗杰斯非常执拗。如果他真的认定的要求近距离监视，他们就得想尽办法完成这个目标。

 

“好吧。”巴恩斯说。这一天还没被困难的任务完全毁掉。

 

这是个微小但显而易见的胜利。

 

译注：

[1]原文为“Why’d you never just contact me?”出现了“contact”一词，在任务指令中译作“接触”，看过系列第一部的读者都知道这是任务指令最常说的词。

 

 

他去冲了个澡，巴恩斯不得不告诉罗杰斯他不需要帮助。四次。尽管一只手洗头很不方便。罗杰斯有一个很好的花洒。比对街的那个好多了。更好的是这里的热水不会被用完。他洗了四十六分钟。

 

冲完澡，巴恩斯了解到了很有趣的信息：一，罗杰斯对穿内裤一事非常坚持（“天啊，巴克，直接穿那么紧的牛仔裤不会磨得难受吗？”）以及二，罗杰斯完全不知道该怎么扎马尾。巴恩斯没办法自己用一只手完成，只好让头发散在脸上。不过总好过：罗杰斯紧贴着站在背后让暴力的欲望鼓噪起来。

 

13：35，门铃又响了。

 

“还是门铃而已，巴基。你什么时候藏了一把刀在衣袋里啊？”

 

[i]一把[/i]刀。可怜的罗杰斯，太天真了。

 

来者是红头发的，还带着绷带和揶揄。以及，她束马尾的能力让她几乎成为了巴恩斯实际最想见到的人。以及礼节性的欠收拾。

 

“我很高兴你肯呼叫贾维斯寻求后援，巴恩斯。让斯塔克意识到你的求助是件好事。学会求助或许对你会有好处。[1]”她说。

 

真他妈应该把她送到最他妈冷的苏联劳改营里关着。她看着他，那眼神明明白白就是等着神经粗壮的罗杰斯搞明白到底他们是怎么脱离困境的。

 

与此同时，她用一把剪刀和镊子在他肩膀上忙活。真是谢谢她通过找他麻烦来转移他的注意力，是他免于注意到那些因为近距离接触和医学治疗而冒出的冷汗的加快的脉搏。今天的第十九次。真是棒极了。

 

“等等。呼叫贾维斯？”罗杰斯问。

 

巴恩斯能看到她面无表情的嘲笑他们。

 

叹气。

 

“建筑贾维斯是任务助手。”

 

“我是任务助手吗？”

 

女士，你是个威胁。

 

但她用她无声的讨人厌的大笑回应了他的怒视。他还在造血，还没从过去三十八个小时内发生的事情里挣脱出来。也许他的怒视没那么凶狠了。

 

也可能是高超的战术策略。超人一等的智慧。判断局势从未是他的强项。而且任务指令也没帮他说话。

 

“是吧。随便了。”

 

罗曼诺夫看上去很高兴。为什么。

 

“任务助手是什么？”

 

好极了，史蒂夫。显然没抓住重点。继续吧，也许我能轻松避开那个话题。

 

“他对朋友的别称吧，我想。”她说。

 

靠么，当然了，紧随而来的就是：

 

“等等。你们之前认识？”

 

这次与其说史蒂夫因为愤怒而变红还不如说他一脸希望能把某人揍到死的神色。

 

“史蒂夫，你要是敢在我给他拆完线之前揍他，我就给你也来两针[1]。”

 

罗杰斯被对这个可能给巴恩斯造成伤害的暗示吓住了。罗曼诺夫真的很会办事儿。是个问题。

 

好吧，在这种情况下是有好处的。

 

“抱歉，巴克。抱歉。”

 

直到剪刀和镊子都离开了，巴恩斯也没有控制不住攻击哪怕一次。刀子都呆在它们该呆的地方。他只出了一点汗。那很好。

 

不过。罗曼诺夫可能是故意搞出那些麻烦事，只是为了让他分心。

 

啊呀。

 

他的肩膀还有点不舒服，尽管已经不怎么流血了。疼痛指数有所提升。也许来一片莉迪亚的药片会好一点。

 

但最好的消息是他的右手拆绷带了。当罗曼诺夫把绷带解开时他深出了一口气。她给他带了一个吊腕带，所以他能自己穿上衬衫（缓慢的，小心翼翼的，但是——最糟的部分——卡在了领口的纽扣里。所以这件格子衫真是史蒂夫最糟糕的东西）。手臂的解放让他没那么紧绷了。用绷带来阻止伤势恶化是必要的，但是那也是束缚带的一种。内部平静等级下降。他现在自由了。确认为：解脱。

 

另外，能够活动右手手指感觉真好。

 

“好一点了？”罗曼诺夫问。

 

点头。

 

“别急着去掉，好吗？其他随便哪个人都会让你再扎两周绷带的。”

 

不欢迎那样。

 

“其他随便哪个人都会把他弄进医院。”罗杰斯说，然后，“不去医院，我懂的，冷静。”

 

尽管可以有更多活动的空间和拆绷带都很好，但当罗曼诺夫离开时巴恩斯依旧觉得筋疲力竭。罗杰斯公寓的墙壁变得压抑而陌生。

 

这次会像以前那样吗，舒适与焦躁感起伏不定。

 

听上去就累。

 

 

这真是非同寻常的磨人。举例一：

 

“你得到床上去，巴克。”

 

评估：在一张闻起来像罗杰斯的巨大的床上睡觉。真正获得睡眠的可能性：百分之零点零六。任务简报发狂的可能性：百分之七百零四。如果只考虑能让任务指令大胆说话的部分的话是个诱人的计划。但是不。

 

“拒绝。”

 

“巴基。你不能——我没说你必须得把我撵下我自己的床。我是说。如果你想，当然可以。但是。我们也可以一起睡。如果那有帮助的话。我们曾经这样过，在以前那些日子里。”

 

当然。说的跟那样会更好似的。我看过你睡觉的样子，伙计。清醒的时候你可能是美国队长，但睡着了你就是个抱抱队长。真他妈谢谢你了。不。

 

“拒绝。”

 

“我不会——”

 

盯。

 

“好吧，巴基。但至少让我把沙发床弄出来。”

 

未来世界真是神奇。他们把折叠床放到沙发里。可惜他们弄不出一个真正舒服的床垫。不过能躺下真是太好了。

 

举例二：

 

“我得活动下筋骨，巴克。不然我浑身都要抽筋了。”

 

巴恩斯在对付全身痉挛上很有一套。那是每次被解冻出来的标准状况。不好的，需要避免。

 

“去运动馆。”

 

“巴基。我会弄坏跑步机的。我不想在运动场里惹麻烦。”

 

可不是。因为七十二小时前绝对没有[i]九头蛇小队全员[/i]穿过大街。

 

“别那么看我。”

 

太晚了。

 

“你不能跟着我，巴基。看看你。你基本不能动。”

 

但巴恩斯自己有办法。罗杰斯渐渐看出了卡德曼广场公园附近晨跑追踪路线上小片树木及矮灌木丛的功用。

 

“每天你都。”罗杰斯看着他说。巴恩斯正坐在他平常的位置上。

 

“确认。”

 

“耶稣基督在上，巴基。”

 

史蒂夫这次没像以前那样开心的蹦蹦跳跳。但是晨跑快结束时，他看上去轻松了很多。

 

 

但除了麻烦也有一些好的事情。他们在一个提供上等法国烤吐司小咖啡馆吃了饭。巴恩斯向罗杰斯介绍了日本小餐馆，罗杰斯认为听上去很好。符合任务目标，干得好，巴恩斯。

 

他们有两次和老人们一起吃了饭。老人们都很奇妙。两人在一整天的鸡同鸭讲或是考虑不周就试图自己穿衣服导致肩膀伤口恶化后，就会彼此怒视着去敲奥利的门——但是当晚餐结束，罗杰斯不再咬牙切齿的讲话，而巴恩斯甚至笑了一次。

 

此后巴恩斯展现出了一丝睿智，开始规律性的建议（罗杰斯可能会称之为“要求”，但谁管他是怎么想的）去对街拜访。

 

调整。融合新日程和常规需要时间。有用的知识：直到足够熟悉和舒适之前都避免抱有太高的希望。

 

最糟糕的——甚至比罗杰斯犯傻和自己持续性的身体损伤还要糟糕的——是任务指令死不肯出声。那缠结在他胸口的令人不适的一团，无论他怎么做都无法改变。

 

指令。

 

嗨，指令。

 

好啦，别生闷气啦，跟个小孩一样。

 

巴恩斯曾经觉得辱骂搞不好管用。他的大脑里太空了。任务简报还在那儿，但那只是背景音般的一阵低语。就算因罗杰斯的接近太过兴奋，提供给他的也只是一阵虔诚的[i][b]史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫[/b][/i]。

 

所以巴恩斯依旧独自在空旷的大脑里游荡。感觉像是头昏，像是眩晕。

 

他将左手放到胸口，放到指令无声疼痛的地方。

 

“巴克？巴基，你受伤了吗？”

 

另一个调整：被监视，对问题作出反应。

 

“无损伤。”

 

“那是怎么了？”

 

第一次，巴恩斯想要告诉他这件事。也许罗杰斯对此有独到见解。如果他没有，可能单纯的谈一谈也会有所好处。他很想它。

 

“任务指令很苦恼。”

 

头没开好——这导致了困惑。

 

“什么东西？”

 

“很难解释。”

 

罗杰斯是个好人。他坐在扶手椅里，表现出十足的耐心。

 

“我没有其他安排，巴克。如果你想，花一周去解释都没有问题。”

 

说一整周，真可怕。花不了那么久的。

 

怎么开始。

 

“我下达了一个新指令，去保护。”

 

“是啊，巴基，你和我讲过。”

 

“任务指令。我的一部分。”

 

“你的。一部分？”

 

“确认。三部分中的一个：任务首领，任务指令，任务简报。我是任务首领。另外两个不太讲话了。”

 

“等等。三个？什么？”

 

没那么难理解吧，伙伴。我保证你能数到三。

 

“确认。任务首领——现在正跟你讲话那个——任务指令，任务简报。”

 

“这些是。你的一部分？”

 

点头。

 

“指令现在有点混乱。源代码搞的。它接受了格杀你的密匙。它很沮丧。不和我讲话了。”

 

“你能在脑子里听到声音？”

 

你为什么一副这事儿糟糕极了的样子。

 

“任务简报和任务指令。简报负责下载记忆。指令负责协助任务。但现在指令很沮丧不和我讲话了。”

 

“你的记忆？那是你独立的一部分？”

 

你必然是说错话了，巴恩斯。

 

“确认。”

 

“好吧。那些‘确认’和‘拒绝’都是什么东西？”

 

那些是东西？

 

“质询不明。”

 

“巴基，别像个机器人一样跟我讲话。我没在指责你。”

 

专业用语是电子人，罗杰斯，你可学点儿专业的吧。我正努力着呢。

 

“抱歉，我不是说要换个话题。我只是试着在理解。一共有三部分在——你——你脑子里，然后其中一部分变得很安静，因为它听了九头蛇他们的话？”

 

看，也没那么难以理解。很容易概括。

 

“确认。我能感觉到它，在这里。”他说，拍了拍胸口，“很沮丧。但它不说话。我的大脑里太空了。”

 

罗杰斯花了点时间思考。巴恩斯看到一大堆实体化的苦恼袅袅升起。

 

他会告诉飞行山姆。

 

他会说这是不对的。

 

而飞行山姆，就等着这个呢，会说巴恩斯疯癫又极端危险。

 

巴恩斯可以替指令说：避免。

 

“巴基，我完全没搞明白。我能不能给——”

 

“不准。”

 

“但是我——”

 

“不准。飞行山姆不了解我。你可以和莉迪亚讲。”

 

“你怎么知道的？等等，‘飞行’山姆？为什么是莉迪亚？”

 

每个问题我都得回答吗。

 

“莉迪亚了解我。”

 

“她是个神经病专家什么的吗？”

 

“不明。”

 

“好吧，巴克。好吧。”

 

罗杰斯显然不喜欢这样。但他依旧同意真是太好了。

 

然后再一次的，老人们证明了他们作为任务助手的重要价值。他们穿过街道，巴恩斯在那里度过了一个高度愉悦的下午。期间他被猫咪艾雷诺的咕噜咕噜治愈了，埃斯特则给他烤了坚果黄油饼干。奥利也来了，然后他们三个开始抱怨寒冷的天气以及布鲁克林价格适中的毛衣供应是多么的匮乏。巴恩斯和埃斯特试图纠正奥利关于罗杰斯开襟毛衣的错误评价，以及表明那些玩意儿多不讨人喜欢。

 

“你们这些人对时尚一点概念都没有。”奥利说。

 

而巴恩斯，作为在场唯一一个没有把裤腰拽到腋窝底下的人，有足够的自信认为奥利是错的。

 

一小时后，莉迪亚把奥利弄走了。

 

“我们需要借你的洞察力一用。”她说。

 

得了吧。

 

埃斯特打开电视。除了烹饪节目就是烹饪节目。

 

“埃斯特，”他说，“你现在给我看这个？我以为你喜欢我。”

 

“我确实喜欢你，吉米。”她说，“我只是试着不要让电视节目弄坏你的脑子。”

 

合情合理。他那点儿脑容量应该好好保护。但是电视节目也很好。有很多除了饼干外的烘焙。

 

他的右臂什么时候才能好。

 

罗杰斯，奥利和莉迪亚从楼上下来的时候，巴恩斯已经在心里整理了一长单子的食谱还小睡了一觉。罗杰斯尝试着抚摸猫咪艾雷诺，但她把头闪开并且带着确信无疑的气愤之情盯着他。

 

“我觉得她不喜欢我。”他说。

 

“这是由你自己决定的。”埃斯特告诉他，“她自有一套标准。”

 

最棒的猫咪。巴恩斯在她耳后挠了挠。

 

罗杰斯在晚饭期间比平时更长时间的凝视着他，表情很严肃，但显然没有愤怒也没有悲伤。

 

“谈话顺利？”他们回去的路上巴恩斯问他。

 

“是啊，巴基，谢谢。那是个好主意。我不觉得我真的理解了，但总归有帮助。莉迪亚经历过很多。”

 

那解释了她为什么知道那么多。她为什么不害怕。但是巴恩斯辨认出：莉迪亚承受着悲伤。

 

“她认为你做的很棒，巴基。”

 

知道这一点感觉很好。

 

再次感觉很好是在十分钟后。在卧室里，灯已经全部熄灭。

 

“我也这样觉得。”

 

译注：

[1]原文为“It did Stark to see that.Probably did you good to ask.”没很明白，此处借用琴竹影姑娘指点的版本。

[2]原文直译为“我就把你也揍到需要缝两针”，感觉直译有点奇怪且人物感觉不对，所以意译了。


	3. 火鸡要比蜘蛛好

巴恩斯有一小张改善任务的单子：鞋，手臂活动性升级，拜访老人们防止压力过大。尽管只有六天过去，但巴恩斯已经对长期任务的成功充满信心。

 

有必要保证罗杰斯处于繁忙状态。一个忙碌的罗杰斯就不会闷闷不乐，一个忙碌的罗杰斯就不会对一切都充满好奇。一个忙碌的罗杰斯就不会一刻不停地想要拥抱。幸运的是他们知道有几个任务助手住在遭到非法暴力破坏的房子内，所以可以有很多事情干。

 

由于右臂持续处于一种除了穿脱衣秀外就毫无用处的状态里，巴恩斯只能在罗杰斯修复墙上的几个洞时负责监督。罗杰斯在修缮房屋上技巧不高（“闭嘴巴基，我去哪儿学这种事儿啊？我当然知道锤子应该握哪头，你个混蛋。”），而巴恩斯确认无疑：将史蒂夫使唤的团团转令人愉悦。

 

 

尽管墙上的洞补好了一些，但屋子里还是很冷。奥利不停地摩擦双手看上去龟裂着又红又肿的部位。

 

“那些是冻疮，巴克。”罗杰斯告诉他，“我们以前总会生那玩意儿。我的脚上总是有很严重的冻疮。痒的让人发疯。咱们试试看把窗子封严。”

 

于是巴恩斯就发现了自己有比监督罗杰斯更大的用处：站在奥利公寓的窗户前，用热风枪对准湿哒哒的塑料布，阻止风吹进来。热风枪是从莉迪亚那里拿来的，据说原本是用来做头发的。

 

巴恩斯一定要搞到一个才行。大冬天顶着湿头发出门太操蛋了。

 

奥利的厨房里进行了一场充斥着担心意味的谈话。老人们显然对巴恩斯出众的听力没概念。尽管有热风枪和罗杰斯锤墙（以及偶尔的咒骂）的声音，每一个词都还听得很清晰。

 

“我大概靠老年假收易拉罐赚了三十二块钱。”奥利说，“不是很多，我知道。”

 

“我们还知道你夏天时候流行感冒花了不少。”莉迪亚说。

 

“我也多不了多少，”埃斯特说，“但是男孩儿们值得好好过个感恩节。”

 

“是啊。”奥利说。

 

“也许我可以卖点初版书，”莉迪亚说，“攒点钱准备节日晚餐。”

 

伴随着攀升的兴奋之情，他们做了点不切实际的计划。他们人真好，虽然动机不明。

 

罗杰斯和巴恩斯回到自己公寓，巴恩斯通过因特网找了下为啥所有蜘蛛在感恩节都不见了反而是火鸡出现在帽子里。明明长得就很友善的卡通火鸡已经占领世界了人们还非得吃它们，真是令人困惑。为了庆祝节日弄得本土生物灭绝。

 

美国人有点变态啊。

 

但是节日的初衷是好的。需要一场会议讨论此事。

 

“罗杰斯。”

 

“哇啊啊你怎么进来了！巴基，我正在洗澡！”

 

“那又怎样。反正你有的我都有。”

 

“呃，我知道啊，但是通常来讲沐浴属于私人时间。”

 

这话是一个在四天前差点成功闯进浴室帮巴恩斯洗澡的人说的。除此之外，巴恩斯还有其他相关档案。

 

“错误。”

 

“抱歉你说啥？”

 

“记忆确认：套间公寓，一个浴缸，分享水源。现在可以交谈了吗。”

 

罗杰斯把头探出浴帘，弄得一地都是水。

 

“你记得那个？”

 

“是啊，我记得一些事情。”

 

“那就是个——你怎么光记得这种事啊，巴克。星期六洗澡日。”

 

巴恩斯耸肩。

 

“任务简报给我的。热水都在你那儿。”

 

罗杰斯对任务简报有种超乎寻常的热情。

 

“你总是坚持要把热水给我，就算你有约会也一样。”

 

“希望现在你不指望那个了。”巴恩斯说。

 

“不！上帝啊当然不。我们现在有足够的热水用了。”

 

“未来的额外好处。”

 

罗杰斯在地上弄出了个半大不小的水洼。

 

“可不是。你闯进来回顾往昔吗？”

 

“不是。感恩节。”

 

“我非得湿哒哒光着身子跟你讨论这事儿吗？”

 

这家伙对紧急事件一点概念都没有。巴恩斯坐在史蒂夫床上等。

 

“巴基。认真的。能先让我穿上衣服吗？”

 

“老人们就要把他们的钱都花光了。”

 

罗杰斯停住了，一条腿还在裤子外面。

 

“什么意思？”

 

“为了感恩节。他们花了所有的钱就为了一顿晚餐。而且奥利还打算挪家具放一个足够大的桌子。”

 

罗杰斯坐到他旁边，一臂多一点的距离。那很好。

 

“我们不能让他们这样。”他说。

 

“确认。”

 

“更别提那个屋子，那么冷。你得想办法把他们都弄过来这儿，巴基。我去买吃的。”

 

“确认。”

 

罗杰斯眯起眼睛看他。你怎么不干脆闭上算了，兄弟。

 

“我得做个邀请，是吧？”

 

“这是你家你说了算。”

 

“得了吧巴克，这也是你家。”

 

这还用说吗。

 

“好吧，了解。我很高兴你愿意说些什么。”

 

第二天早上，罗杰斯穿上一件好衬衫（在他那无可救药的衣柜里）并在十一点二十穿过大街。十一点三十八他领着三个老人回来了。

 

“看样子，你有足够的空间容纳我们以及另外十九个好朋友。”奥利说。

 

二十四个人太多了。巴恩斯看向罗杰斯。

 

“我认识的人加起来都没那么多。”罗杰斯说。

 

哦太好了。

 

罗杰斯发表了关于朋友和感激的演讲，全程微微向旁边笑着。等他讲完，连莉迪亚看上去都准备好支持罗杰斯的一切提议了。

 

有用的战术，就是需要的文字量比巴恩斯惯常的多太多了。

 

“那就这么定了。”史蒂夫说，“谢谢你们能来这里做客，这对我来讲很重要。”

 

老人们有点困惑的点了点头，好像现在才刚从史蒂夫罗杰斯的魅力攻势里缓过神来。

 

“好了，巴基。”他们离开后罗杰斯说，“现在我们该怎么给每个人准备吃的？没人会愿意吃我做出来的东西的，烤起司好像又不太合适。”

 

最好的战术来源于缜密的智慧。巴恩斯一整天的空闲时间都泡在网上。可获取的菜单数量简直令人迷惑。

 

更令人惊讶的是，将火鸡的图案画到手上作为装饰显然是一项传统，连小猫都会这样做。令人困惑。

 

他将卡通图片展示给罗杰斯。

 

“为什么。”

 

罗杰斯微笑。相比起令人不适的犹豫这是一个很好的替代品。尽管那个日出一样的笑容还没有回归的迹象。

 

（巴恩斯告诫自己不要因为罗杰斯不再展露日出一样的笑容而感到困扰。收效甚微。）

 

“那是为小孩子准备的，巴基。你不用弄一个火鸡手。”

 

“我喜欢猫咪爪子上的那个。”

 

“的确非常可爱。但我觉得艾雷诺不会同意的。”

 

“是啊。”

 

“你喜欢猫吗，巴克？”

 

“我喜欢猫咪艾雷诺。她聪明又有主见。而且她喜欢我。”

 

“就像是，算了没什么。那只猫简直为你疯狂。”

 

“任务指令很害怕她。”

 

你到底跑哪儿去了，指令。

 

罗杰斯做了一个巴恩斯经常能看到的表情：抬起眉毛，鼻翼扩张，嘴唇紧抿。巴恩斯对这个表情见解独到：不喜欢。

 

“指令依旧没有回归的迹象，是吧？”

 

巴恩斯耸肩。罗杰斯不理解，向他解释大脑里寂静无声是多么讨厌的事情完全没用。

 

尽管巴恩斯不需要将火鸡画到手上或在手指上涂颜料，还是有其他很多详细的传统活动要做。包括一份大规模的本地食品菜单以及向别人表达谢意。

 

他已经在不经意间准备好食物的问题了，他有一张好东西列表。那对一个新开始来讲很有帮助，因为一个好的计划是必要的。

 

“我不知道耶，巴基。我会煮土豆和炒蛋，但也就那样了。我们不能直接把吃的买回来吗？斯塔克去年就那样干了，食物都非常好吃。”

 

买回来。过节需要的显然是自家做饭，团聚，最后用剩下的那些再弄个三明治。

 

巴恩斯对那个三明治期望甚高。

 

“拒绝。我们都是受过严格训练的智慧超群的人。做一顿饭不能难倒我们。”

 

当然啦，他们是受过严格训练的智慧超群的只有三只手臂可用的两个人。巴恩斯用一盆沙拉测试了右手臂的恢复情况。按紧蔬菜和掐去生菜叶球的动作足以将疼痛等级提升到无法忽视的地步。

 

造成困难。

 

“如果我们看上去够惨，说不定埃斯特就会帮我们。”罗杰斯说。

 

巴恩斯确信埃斯特是个好人，哪怕不做出半真半假的可怜相她也会来帮忙的。

 

无论如何，巴恩斯制定了一个详细的战术计划。鉴于两人对此无甚经验，他选择了一份叫做[i]万无一失的感恩节[/i]的单子。他还给自己设定了提升食物准备技巧的任务。菜单上一些内容对于他这个受伤的菜鸟来讲太复杂了，但它们听上去真是赞爆了。

 

他只打了十三遍草稿就让整件事进入了高效的模式。原材料供应量不足。

 

但是说真的。罗杰斯家连餐巾都没有。他到底是啥啊，野人吗。更何况他还试图偷走巴恩斯的手帕。这家伙一点底线都没有。

 

“兄弟，我真怀念这个啊。”他说。

 

别怀念了，伙伴。或者你自己去搞一条手帕。

 

但是要做的事情太多了，巴恩斯没有时间发火。罗杰斯则没有时间向巴恩斯展现更多坏毛病。

 

正面进展。忙碌是符合任务的。

 

 

巴恩斯没有忘记飞行山姆即将到来的拜访。他在书写时刻表和去杂货店的路上练习。他还利用坐在灌木丛底下监视罗杰斯跑步的时间练习。

 

“你在嘀咕什么啊，巴克？”

 

这是我和飞行山姆之间的事啊，白痴。

 

有一些瞬间其实是。愉悦的。近距离保护后，罗杰斯就没什么机会将自己置于险境当中了。当巴恩斯半夜醒来时，他可以爬到罗杰斯卧室里去看看他是否安全。

 

他们一起看咆哮突击队的影片。巴恩斯以前通过他安在罗杰斯手提电脑上的间谍软件看过那些影片，但和罗杰斯一起看的时候能够听到一些有趣的故事。

 

“我觉得有时候你恨死了那些新闻记者。”罗杰斯说，而巴恩斯不得不将头向后仰去，集中注意力平缓呼吸。任务简报回来了。

 

它给他展示了一群无用的菜鸟，忙于高谈阔论以及对着史蒂夫指手画脚，却没有时间管好自己。那些图片在他脑子里横冲直撞，它们是那样的清晰以至于他几乎能嗅到硝烟和淤泥的味道。他看到那个叫巴基的家和杜根分享了一个恼火的眼神，“竖起耳朵听这些白痴叽歪吧”，清晰如同身临其境。

 

他的眼睛刺痛。

 

哈罗，简报。真高兴你在。

 

它再次占据了他大脑里一部分空间。他的内心更加完整。更安全。

 

“巴基，怎么了？”

 

“我记得，”他说，“他们中有一个弄伤了脚踝，大喊大叫结果把方圆几米的德国兵都招来了。”

 

“是啊，巴克。”罗杰斯哑声道。巴恩斯知道那代表着洪水般的愉悦之情。

 

“他们死了三个。那些电影摄制人员。之后军队就没派过人来了。”

 

罗杰斯清了清喉咙：泪汪汪的时刻终于结束了。

 

“是那样。”

 

另一个正面发展：罗杰斯终于他妈的学会自己买摩卡了。为表庆祝他放了点薄荷叶进去。巴恩斯尝了点。感觉很好，但作为早餐三明治的佐餐饮料显然不合适。

 

斯塔克给罗杰斯打了个关于感恩节的电话。

 

“你说你不来了是什么意思？”

 

以及。

 

“我会设置三重保全并且把你的灵魂伴侣放到和我遥遥相对的桌子的另一边，不会有什么事的。”

 

以及。

 

“看在上帝的份儿上我当然可以给三个半只脚踏进棺材的人准备额外的食物了。”

 

这种描述让罗杰斯双眼变得冰冷，而巴恩斯把不赞成的目光挪开了，罗杰斯显然不会打破原有计划了。在那之后电话很快挂断了。

 

“我[i]觉得[/i]他是出于好意。”罗杰斯说。

 

很可能。但那不是行事无礼的借口。

 

不管怎么说斯塔克造出了建筑贾维斯。贾维斯很有用，很明智，并且还慷慨。巴恩斯推测这些优点也存在于斯塔克身体里的某个地方。深不可测，透不进光的深处。

 

 

节日前一天，巴恩斯忙的都没时间在操心他的差事了。罗杰斯抱怨着需要提早去机场接人。

 

你到底要那多出来的十分钟干什么啊，伙伴，去做头发吗？无论如何你都该再戴个帽子，这他妈的可是十一月。

 

之后在斯塔克的车上罗杰斯和巴恩斯争论不休。

 

“巴基，你不用那样。”

 

“这是礼节。”

 

“但是这没有必要。”

 

“这是礼节。”

 

“好吧。但一定要弄这么大的吗？”

 

“这是隆重的礼节。”

 

植物非常的重。他才不会跟罗杰斯说。

 

为过去的事情表示歉意是很重要的。是他自己选择要改过自新，所以要对以前做的事情进行弥补。一份礼物有助于很好的表达歉意。建筑贾维斯协助他选择礼物。他知道自己是对的。

 

飞行山姆站在斯塔克飞机旁的柏油路上，抬头望天。他曾经在那片天空上飞行过。直到资产弄坏了他的翅膀。

 

也许应该送个更大的植物。

 

也许他该让罗杰斯负责讲话。

 

恶。

 

还是尽快解决的好。巴恩斯向前一步。

 

“你要去哪儿，巴基？”

 

飞行山姆的眼睛藏在太阳镜的后面，但是他的眉毛抬起来了。

 

巴恩斯局促不安的单手递出植物。

 

“抱歉我弄坏了你的翅膀。把你从航母上踢下去。冲你开枪。谢谢你做我的任务助手。”

 

飞行山姆嘴巴张开了一点。

 

巴恩斯小小的摇晃了下植物。也许飞行山姆没明白他的意思。

 

“什么？”

 

叹气。倾听很重要啊。

 

“抱歉我弄坏了你的翅膀。把你从航母上踢下去。冲你开枪。谢谢你做我的任务助手。”

 

他又晃了晃植物，以示其重要性。

 

“巴基，你在做什么？”史蒂夫问。

 

飞行山姆接过植物。他因为它的重量踉跄了一下。也许有点太大了，现在看来。

 

“这是给我的？”飞行山姆说。

 

“是的。为了表达歉意以及感谢。”

 

“巴基。”

 

“你不需要一定要给我礼物，巴恩斯。但是谢了。它真的。很大。”

 

“这是[i]羽裂喜林芋[/i][1]。很好养活。”

 

“谢谢，巴恩斯。非常感谢。我能把它放到地上吗？”

 

“当然。它很重。”

 

“可不是。为什么你觉得需要给我带个礼物？”

 

“这是礼貌。承认错误。道歉。表示弥补过错的意愿。这些举措降低道歉遭到拒绝的风险。”

 

“巴基。”

 

“你觉得我会拒绝你？”飞行山姆问。

 

“风险极大。我的行为导致你不能继续飞行了。”

 

“天啊，巴基。”

 

“嗨，巴恩斯。那真是很周全。我很感谢你送我那个。我知道你和原来不是同一个人了。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

没有排斥。这很友善。飞行山姆很好。

 

“你很好。”他随口说[2]，“你是任务助手。”

 

“任务助手。”

 

“他是这么称呼朋友的。”罗杰斯说。

 

罗杰斯说话的时候将手放到他的肩膀上。感觉上。没那么糟。

 

“乐意效劳，伙计。随时都可以。”

 

飞行山姆和他们一起乘车回布鲁克林的醋山。

 

“不，我妈今天着迷于馅饼皮和滚晚餐用的面团。你不会像在感恩节前一天打扰我妈的，除非你乐意被大卸八块。”

 

巴恩斯在心里把他们的战略计划过了一遍。他没有提前为感恩节做这种准备。他的计划有失误吗。他遗漏了什么吗。

 

“嗨，我们快到家了，巴基，你没问题的。”

 

为了表达信任，巴恩斯要求飞行山姆检查他的右肩。

 

“我更擅长紧急包扎，不过我会试试看的。”

 

他的手很温暖，而且没有提升疼痛等级。一如既往的，他的靠近导致了内部的不适感。巴恩斯靠盯着罗杰斯分散注意力。罗杰斯看上去开心了不少。他的眉间又一道皱纹，但是很微小，无伤大雅。

 

“我觉得你恢复的不错。”飞行山姆说，“可能再过一阵子就痊愈了。你这伤放正常人身上至少要一个月痊愈。你只用了一周。真不公平啊，你们俩。”

 

巴恩斯检查肩膀修复状况的时候，罗杰斯跟飞行山姆讲了他和巴恩斯一起去杂货铺买东西、修屋子、摆放老人们的刺激的冒险故事。

 

“等等。你在华盛顿时一直跟着我们？”飞行山姆说。

 

“在空闲的公寓楼设置了任务基地。”巴恩斯告诉他，“你邻居家的篱墙提供的绝佳的掩护。”

 

“认真的吗？每天都？”

 

“退伍军人协会的对街有一棵很舒服的树。”

 

“伙计。你到退伍军人中心去了？”

 

巴恩斯越过手提电脑抬头看向语调愤慨的山姆。

 

“他们从没有处在危险当中，飞行山姆。哪怕是在决定做个不杀生好人之前，任务目的也只是保护。打扰有心理创伤的军人并造成伤害不在保护任务范围中 ”

 

说了好多话啊。

 

罗杰斯和飞行山姆不停地眨眼睛。

 

“我能问你点事儿吗？”飞行山姆说。

 

“确认。”

 

他为什么冲罗杰斯皱眉头。

 

“你现在还有任务吗？”

 

“确认。任务：持续保护。终身任务。”

 

罗杰斯大大的微笑了，巴恩斯一瞬间被任务的成功冲的头晕目眩。也可能是他活动肩膀的时候太用力了。

 

“你从哪儿得来的任务？”

 

“自己。”

 

“你说的‘不杀生的好人’是什么意思？”

 

“任务成功的先决条件。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

看在随便什么的份儿上，飞行山姆，你知道那个家伙。

 

“如果我继续向每一个惹毛我的混账脸上开枪的话，就没办法让罗杰斯为我感到骄傲。”

 

罗杰斯和飞行山姆看上去吓傻了似的大吃一惊。为什么。

 

“巴基。”罗杰斯说，那眼神就像预示着一大波拥抱正在靠近。

 

飞行山姆冲他挥了挥手。

 

“最后一问，巴恩斯。‘飞行山姆’？”

 

“名字及定义。”他指了指自己，“巴恩斯，飞行山姆，混蛋目标。”

 

巴恩斯老是忘记罗杰斯有多喜欢粗鲁无礼的言辞。看他笑出来的一口牙。

 

他们长时间令人不适的注视着他。巴恩斯重新开始活动肩膀。

 

“别练过头了。”飞行山姆厉声道。

 

巴恩斯停下了。

 

怎么说，服从命令感觉挺操蛋的，但飞行山姆是受过训练的医疗专家。

 

“我都不知道该说什么好了，老兄。”飞行山姆说，“这不应该啊。这兄弟并现有能装够半卡车的问题，但看上去他知道该怎么处理。我不知道他怎么办到的。”

 

“巴基能做任何事情。”

 

巴恩斯看过去。

 

“又或者，”巴恩斯说，“是任务需求内部要求。”

 

“你知道这事儿不会一帆风顺的，是吧？”飞行山姆说——但是对巴恩斯说的，而非罗杰斯，“你知道吧？会有不好的发生，会让你遭遇挫折。你不能预知未来。”

 

就像罗杰斯靠近后感觉受到威胁，拥抱像是束缚，像是那些在梦中所见让他惊起一身冷汗，只能通过探查罗杰斯是否安全获得平静。

 

“我知道。”

 

飞行山姆转向罗杰斯，依旧皱着眉，但他的肩膀看上去放松一点了。

 

“我觉得我可能不用那么担心了。我挺不乐意跟你们俩凑一块儿呆上一天的，但是现在，伙计。我觉得你们没问题。”

 

然后罗杰斯开心得没办法保持静止。他拥抱了飞行山姆，巴恩斯用挥舞着吊起的手臂成功规避了同样的事情。飞行山姆教给巴恩斯该如何在造成疼痛最轻的情况下吊起手臂，然后他们去吃午餐。

 

“只有赶时髦的白人才会在这种地方吃饭。”飞行山姆说，皱着眉头看着咖啡单，展现出惊人的洞察力。

 

“这里很好！”罗杰斯说。

 

也许是很好，但这里实在太不可爱了。他们到街对面吃午餐。

 

“这里就好多了。”飞行山姆说。

 

巴恩斯喜欢飞行山姆。

 

“巴恩斯，”他们坐下后飞行山姆说，“我能给你提点关于身体健康的小建议吗？”

 

点头。

 

“你是一个经过训练的医疗专家。”

 

“呃，谢谢，但是我得说你看上去体重比我还要轻。你能正常吃饭吗？”

 

“可以。我有很多喜欢的食物。”

 

“那你应该多吃一点。你的新陈代谢和史蒂夫相当，你们应该摄入足量的卡路里以填补失去的那些。这很有可能就是你的肩膀没有更快愈合的原因。”

 

噢。真是非常有用的任务信息。

 

“明天有一个暴饮暴食节真是太好了，”他说，“我们有一个包罗万象的计划菜单。”

 

这有什么好笑的。

 

巴恩斯听从建议要了双份的薄煎饼。他得为明天的战斗积蓄能量：巴恩斯与罗杰斯对战[i]万无一失的感恩节菜单[/i]。

 

他自信他们会是赢家。

 

译注：

[1]原文为“Philodenron bipinnatifidum”，又名春芋。

[2]原文为“he says without meaning to”，直译很好理解，漫不经心或是无意的都可以，但放到原文情境中都不合适，勉强译了，望指点。


	4. 巴恩斯与罗杰斯对战万无一失的感恩节

准备食物应该是一道简单的工序，有可预料的步骤和结果。这只不过是化学与数学罢了。应该用不着活用战术。

 

话虽如此。

 

在五点十五的时候巴恩斯将除去内脏的火鸡和一个萝卜，两把芹菜以及一个洋葱放进一升半的水里小火熬着。任务完成，他上楼去捏罗杰斯的脚趾。

 

“你有没有考虑过用轻柔晃动或是喊我名字的方法把我从床上弄起来？一定得折断我的脚趾吗？”

 

啊，脚很怕痛啊，伙计？

 

“晨练时间，九十四分钟。”他说。

 

罗杰斯睁开一只眼。

 

“你真想让我今天还出去跑步啊？”

 

“给你十二分钟收拾好出门。”

 

罗杰斯完成了任务。巴恩斯坐在公园的长凳上，在肩部复健练习的间隙喝摩卡。天冷的见鬼，他几乎也想跟着跑起来了。他把一天的计划在心里过了一遍。

 

疼痛等级：低。

 

压力等级：低。

 

高度自信。

 

 

障碍一：面包。

 

巴恩斯在罗杰斯洗澡的时候检查了酵母，看上去跟网上的图片一模一样。他把碗挤在墙和肚子之间，用左手搅拌足量的面粉。直到形成食谱上形容的“粗糙，蓬松的团子”。

 

然后罗杰斯就把它们毁了。

 

公正点讲，巴恩斯也没有办法保证能用两只功能正常的手做得更好。另外，他必须得找个东西遮住金属臂，否则金属接片的缝隙就会永远被面团黏住了。

 

史蒂夫第一次揉面的时候，多余的面粉飞的到处都是。那些面粉本该被揉进面里去。

 

“我觉得刚才揉得太大力了。”罗杰斯说，用手背将面粉从眼睛里揉出来。

 

他轻拍生面团，它们看上去依旧“粗糙而蓬松”，完全没有黏到一起去。在图片里，生面团是一个光滑的球体。用手戳一下，可以看到它的表面重新变得平滑。

 

罗杰斯把生面团弄得烂成一堆。

 

“我完全不知道我在干什么，巴基。这儿难道就没有详细说明到底该怎么揉它的吗？”

 

需要紧急措施。巴恩斯拿起电话。

 

“建筑。我们需要知道怎么将生面团揉成面包的样子。”

 

“乐意效劳，中士。”

 

建筑贾维斯发给巴恩斯一段视频，一个微笑的女人晃动着身体揉搓面团。他们把视频看了三遍，罗杰斯又尝试了一次。多余的面粉终于被混进面里，七点七五分钟后，生面团变得光滑并微微发亮。罗杰斯戳了下，凹陷的地方弹回原状。

 

“你做到了。”

 

“其实还是有点儿意思的，巴基。”

 

 

障碍二：厨房用具的不全。

 

他们把生面团放到一边发酵，巴恩斯把水放多了的汤撤下来，罗杰斯去清理头发上堆积的面粉。

 

巴恩斯弄碎了很多薄姜饼——面包灾难后一件全然令人愉悦的事情——但是南瓜干酪饼需要一个能双手作业的人。

 

“上面说要‘搅拌至光滑细腻’。”

 

“我很确定这指的是用搅拌器而不是我的手。”

 

“什么，难道那些肌肉还搞不定这事儿吗？”

 

罗杰斯不爽的怒视着那一碗，直到他打碎了第一个勺子。

 

“我就说出去买一点吃的好了。这太可笑了。”

 

“搅你的。”

 

这儿有太多的怒视了（以及另外一个被打碎的勺子），不过最终干酪饼在预定的时间内被送进了烤箱。

 

 

障碍三：史蒂文.格兰特.罗杰斯态度极度不端正。

 

 

“我受够了，我这辈子在参军前就已经剥过足够多的土豆皮了。你知道他们为了把我弄成这样花了多少钱多少努力吗？我他妈是个跨世纪的国家英雄。我觉得我有比给一整包操蛋的土豆剥皮更大的用处，巴基。”

 

巴恩斯换了个台。电视上出现梅西百货的感恩节游行。

 

“你还想让我听着这些噪音干活儿？认真的吗？我都听不到我自己脑子里在想什么了。还有那些气球都是干什么玩儿的？一块会讲话的海绵？到底有什么意义啊？”

 

圣诞大甩卖的广告。

 

“自从万圣节开始我就听这种垃圾广告。买这个，买那个。现在已经没人去教堂了吗？不唱颂歌了吗？当然不因为显而易见的现在的圣诞节就是提前三个月替车和珠宝打商业广告。救济穷人呢？为什么就不能花上他妈的五分钟别把一切都搞得又艳俗又吵闹又贵，嗯？”

 

巴恩斯把他的金属臂砸到柜子上——用的力道不足以砸碎它，但发出了巨大的声响。罗杰斯吓了一跳然后怒视着他。他看上去一点都不害怕。

 

很好。巴恩斯不想吓唬他。他只想让他把嘴给闭上。

 

“你是有什么毛病了。”

 

“你他妈说我有毛病是什么意思，巴基，你才是那个想把我厨房搞得一团糟的人。”

 

靠么，他要开始演讲了。还没到该他喋喋不休的时候呢，那个放到晚餐时正合适。一定要是关于感激的，看在操蛋的份儿上，这是“感恩节”又不是“埋怨日”。

 

“你除了抱怨来抱怨去以及折磨了十九分钟土豆外什么事情都没干。你想让我接手吗，小子？跟我说我该怎么用一只手搞定那操蛋的东西我他妈就接手。但是你看怎么着。就是你的问题。”

 

罗杰斯继续怒视着他，但是挑起他的罪恶感一向不是难事，巴恩斯都可以看到它们正浮上表面。

 

“你有吃早餐吗？”

 

早餐不在战略计划内。这可是重大的疏忽。

 

“我不是因为低血糖而发脾气，巴基。”

 

你当然是，白痴。

 

“吃个三明治，罗杰斯。”

 

“什么？”

 

“吃。一个他妈的。三明治。史蒂夫。坐到你的沙发上去，看完乐队游行然后就别他妈犯浑了。”

 

罗杰斯惨淡的走到冰箱那儿，然后自己做了个糟糕透顶的三明治。他闷闷不乐的窝进沙发，蔫搭搭又伤心的咀嚼着。

 

巴恩斯弄明白该怎么用叉子插住土豆将其切成四块并把它们扔进锅里却不伤到肩膀。他全弄完后，罗杰斯的姿态有了明显的改善，他不停的偷瞄向厨房，一副欲言又止的样子。他的耳朵变成粉红色。

 

巴恩斯把剩下的姜饼给他了，作为表现良好的奖励。

 

“对不起巴基，我表现得像个混蛋。”

 

“我会考虑原谅你的。”

 

粗鲁的言辞很能镇住这家伙啊。

 

 

障碍四：无聊至死

 

干酪饼出炉了，土豆被捣成泥搁在一边，火鸡和温度传感器都安分的呆在烤箱里，生面团被捏成球等待第二次发酵。预计老人们不会在七十五分钟内到来。

 

结果是，坏脾气的罗杰斯对游行的意见是正确的：它们吵闹而重复。

 

摆放桌子花了十三分钟。撕开面包并用平底锅煎制作为填料的香肠花了二十分钟。

 

仍旧还有一个小时需要无聊的等待。

 

这段时间本应当有更加详细的战略。

 

幸运的是，罗杰斯有和埃斯特一样的烹饪电视节目。不幸的是，巴恩斯发现[i]万无一失的感恩节[/i]菜单里面包含了一项错误，他们本应该制作派而非干酪饼。

 

真好啊。饭后甜点没指望了。

 

障碍五：巴恩斯是个受伤的白痴。

 

终于老人们到来了：提前了八分钟到场。他们带来了好多东西：一包包空的塑料容器，装满的瓶子，和一些盒子。容器都被放到一边，但是莉迪亚给每个人都倒了雪莉酒，埃斯特把小吃从箱子里拿出来。

 

“感恩节一定得看足球才行。”奥利说，接管了电视。

 

[i][i][i]万无一失的感恩节[/i][/i][/i]里没提到这个啊。另一个遗漏。

 

“喔喔喔，干酪饼，”莉迪亚说，好像她的鼻子穿过了整个厨房，“比无聊的老式的派好多了。”

 

好吧。也许饭后甜点还能有点期待。

 

老人们检查并评价了他们准备的所有食物，最终表示非常满意。

 

埃斯特仔细查看火鸡时溢出的香味那样诱人以至于让巴恩斯有点震惊。备注：他也忘记吃早餐了。

 

评估：最好吃一些小吃。

 

接下来是一段高度愉悦的时间。巴恩斯学到了一点美国地理，知道专业球队喜欢用大型猫科动物的名字给队伍命名。他不被允许为底特律狮队加油喝彩，那太羞耻了，他们的队服是一种讨人喜欢的蓝色调。

 

但他会悄悄为他们加油的。

 

埃斯特的点心美好的超乎寻常，完全经得起实际验证：两种薄脆饼干，两种奶酪，两种橄榄，还有一种让巴恩斯想用勺子挖上很多的超赞的豆沙。

 

橄榄：绝佳的食物种类。

 

巴恩斯度过了非常愉悦的三十二分钟。期间他评估饼干，奶酪，橄榄和豆沙，并试图探寻它们的最佳组合方式。

 

令人悲伤的是，他手中堆起的点心高塔被一阵急促的嘟嘟声惊得到处都是。确认为：爆炸装置的倒计时音效。现在感恩节真的没救了，感谢九头蛇。

 

“趴下！”他大喊，移动。

 

他把奥利放倒在地上，随后将沙发垫踢过去提供遮蔽。在往埃斯特那边去的时候，巴恩斯顺道把莉迪亚弄到了咖啡桌后面。他没那么用力的用铁手臂抓住埃斯特的腰，推到沙发后面，他将身体蜷起来遮住她，金属臂护住她的头。

 

响声继续着。

 

依旧继续着。

 

“哦！”莉迪亚说，一阵大笑从她嘴里爆发出来。

 

巴恩斯抬头看，依旧蜷在埃斯特上方。莉迪亚没完全躲在咖啡桌后面。她在屋子中央，裙子被蹭起来露出丝袜边缘，一只鞋已经不见了。她双手按着肚子，难以遏制的大笑着。

 

史蒂夫就站在烤箱旁边，那个发出声响的地方。那个一直嘟嘟嘟个不停的地方。他脸上的表情纠结得就像打算在同一时间做七件事情。

 

“吉米！”莉迪亚大笑，“哦你真是太甜了。”

 

“我们已经安全了吗？”奥利问。

 

还没。倒计时声还在继续。

 

“巴基。巴克，是记温器。”罗杰斯虚弱的说，“是那个。火鸡。”

 

然后他笑了，声音高而响亮，让莉迪亚又跟着笑起来了。

 

“喔上帝保佑。”奥利的声音从沙发一侧传出来。

 

“巴基！那只是火鸡烤好了而已！”罗杰斯大喊，笑的直不起腰。

 

嘟嘟声没有停。

 

这是什么状况。

 

埃斯特的胸口颤抖着。巴恩斯低头看，她正用两只手牢牢捂住嘴。她的眼睛戴歪了。

 

她也在笑。

 

厨房里传来咔嗒声，然后嘟嘟声停止了。寂静过后不是爆炸声，而是更多地笑声。

 

巴恩斯站起来顺便扶起埃斯特。她理了理头发，自顾自的将眼镜戴好。她的嘴角仍旧在颤抖着。

 

奥利摊在地板上，十五根头发乱七八糟的岔着，沙发垫斜斜搁在他身上。巴恩斯把他拽起来，将沙发垫放回原处。

 

罗杰斯和莉迪亚还在笑。

 

一方面，笑声是正面感情的体现。另一方面，巴恩斯原因不明的觉得自己像个白痴。再另一方面，这里显然并没有爆炸装置因而也排除了危险。再再另一方面，火鸡比菜谱上多烤了几分钟搞不好可能被烤坏了。

 

他需要变成一个四足哺乳动物来面对目前的诸多状况。最好是个小型的四足动物，像是猫咪艾雷诺那样的，就可以去餐厅桌子底下躲一会儿。

 

“怎么说呢。”奥利说，“我都不记得我上次在地板上是什么时候了。”

 

莉迪亚又忍不住笑了。

 

罗杰斯至少还有心思将火鸡从烤箱里拿出来。它看上去泛着油光，是诱人的棕色，完全没有被烤成煤炭的糟糕样子。

 

呼吸频率回到正常标准。

 

评估：比正常反应夸张了九万倍。

 

此外，他在和埃斯特栽到一起时撞伤了右臂。莉迪亚还在歇斯底里的狂笑，奥利看上去怒气冲冲，而罗杰斯都没看他一眼。

 

他是不是把感恩节搞砸了。

 

他看向埃斯特。

 

“哦，吉米，没事儿的。”

 

罗杰斯迅速的挨过来。巴恩斯忍不住的往后缩。你知道，这只能让感恩节更糟糕一点而已啊。

 

“你把那个当成什么了，巴克？”

 

“爆炸装置。”

 

“哦不是吧！”埃斯特说，挽住他胳膊。

 

“完全可以理解。”莉迪亚坐在地板上说。

 

她才没有。否则她就不会笑成那样了。

 

“我们应该提前试一试记温器，那样你就不会被吓到了。”罗杰斯说。

 

完全的马后炮。

 

巴恩斯耸了耸受伤的肩膀，然后难受的倒抽冷气。罗杰斯和埃斯特同时扑过来，都是一脸忧心忡忡的表情。只有埃斯特抓住了他的手臂。

 

“你撞到你肩膀了，是吧？”

 

点头。

 

“有点儿过了。坐下。”她说，将他推进沙发里，“你负责和奥利一起看足球。”

 

“但是晚餐还没好。”

 

“史蒂夫，莉迪亚和我会负责的。”

 

无论如何他也是半个主人，让客人动手太不礼貌了。

 

“别跟我争，吉米。按我说的做。”

 

疼痛等级中级。社交不适感高级。

 

他乖了。就一阵子。

 

 

巴恩斯吃了更多的的小吃。通过因特网可知，橄榄有着高热量高纤维的特点，可以解释为什么使用它们让人感觉舒适。

 

“我觉得你对我而言足够好了，吉米。”奥利在广告期间说。

 

巴恩斯看着他。

 

“这些时不时发生在我身边的事让我这颗老头儿心脏跳动起来了。把我血管里的蜘蛛网都清走了。”

 

人类的身体不会那样的，奥利。

 

巴恩斯把饼干和奶酪递给他。

 

 

史蒂夫背着他和女士们在厨房里度过了一段安静的时光。说不上完全的不正当。莉迪亚做了沙拉，埃斯特做了汤菜。

 

“谁找的食谱？我从来没做过这些。”

 

“都是巴基的成果。”史蒂夫说。

 

“嗯呣，闻起来很好。”

 

史蒂夫学到了由两个对于肉汁烹调见解差别很大的女士教授的课程。巴恩斯想要因为错过了这个把自己揍一顿。肉汁超重要的。

 

最后底特律狮队赢了（赞），肉卷和土豆从烤箱里拿出来，散发出的香气让所有人“哦哦哦”起来。感恩节事务准备完毕。

 

他们在桌子旁争抢位置。看上去所有人都想坐到巴恩斯旁边。为什么。

 

“闭嘴，奥利，你们俩已经在沙发上坐了半个小时了。该轮到别人了。”埃斯特说。

 

“我觉得我应该能表现得像屋子里唯一的成年人。”莉迪亚说。

 

这就是为啥他现在坐在埃斯特和罗杰斯中间。

 

“什么时候我们能说那些事。”他说。

 

一堆人看着他。

 

这些人到底知不知道该怎么正确的过感恩节。他是要和一群对节日毫无了解的家伙过节了吗。

 

“那些我们感谢的事。”他说。

 

“人们会那么干吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

“噢！”奥利说，“长大后我就没那样做过了。在吃东西前我们会做类似赞美上帝的事儿，还得大家握着手。”

 

所以他们那么做了，尽管在他将手臂从吊腕带中弄出来前罗杰斯就想要握住他的手肘。罗杰斯的手掌温暖得像是炉火。看着奥利布满细微皱纹的手被史蒂夫另一只手包裹住感觉很有趣。

 

“你的屋子，史蒂夫，你先来。”奥利说。

 

罗杰斯变成了红色，清了两次喉咙。

 

“呃。我真的很感激。这个。”他说，环顾桌子一周，几乎，[i]几乎[/i]露出那个日出般的笑容，“所有发生的，在这里的人。就是这样。这样就已经。”

 

他的声音有点沙哑，并且轻轻摇了摇握住巴恩斯的手。

 

“感谢混蛋房东被打败了！”奥利大喊，他们笑起来，“以及很好的火鸡日，希望下一周狮队会输。”

 

“感谢因为是史蒂夫做东所以我不用卖掉出版书了，以及我们刚刚没真的被炸死。”莉迪亚说。

 

她迎着巴恩斯的怒视眨了眨眼。

 

“哦，该我了。今年真是发生了好多事。”埃斯特说，“去年还只有我们三个和一只瘦巴巴的小鸟——”

 

“你还记得艾雷诺叼着一只翅膀跳上桌溜走的事儿吗？”莉迪亚大笑。

 

“你以为她为什么不在这儿？”

 

她握紧了巴恩斯的金属指。

 

“这样更好。我和史蒂夫一样。我为所有这些而感激。”

 

然后他们一起看向他。

 

你的主意，巴恩斯。忍住别跪。

 

“我有一个单子，”他说，“关于那些好的东西。刚开始，对好的没有什么印象。单子上第一个是摩卡。”

 

他们笑了。干得好巴恩斯。

 

“热水澡，烤起司。有些事情无论如何总是好的，哪怕任务很艰难或是发生糟糕的事情。能有这样一个单子并且能有人愿意听我讲这些。这就是我所感谢的。”

 

然后所有人都小小的抽了抽鼻子，罗杰斯抱住他，换过他的肩膀（嗷），但那一刻，感觉没那么糟。

 

无论如何，和之前畏惧的情形已经截然不同了。

 

 

尽管有诸多障碍，万无一失感恩节为两个只有三只手能用，而且完全不知道该干什么的白痴提供的很好的向导。所有食物都很可口。

 

他们吃到所有人都撑了为止（连罗杰斯也），然后都挤到电视前看另一支猫科队（黑豹队）击败一支非猫科队（牛仔队），听名字就应该是这样的。巴恩斯和莉迪亚将脚搁在咖啡桌上并且伸了个懒腰。埃斯特派罗杰斯去街对面把她的咖啡机弄过来，这样他们就可以就着咖啡吃干酪饼。第三局比赛后，埃斯特和奥利已经呼呼大睡了。

 

“你能给他弄个毯子吗，史蒂文？”莉迪亚问，“可怜的奥利一直在感冒，在家里的时候。”

 

史蒂夫把他和埃斯特都遮起来了，然后他们安静的看球赛。

 

“我不知道这比赛到底是怎么回事。”巴恩斯说——但并不是他不享受这个。他喜欢比赛场地绿油油的。

 

“这是个莫名其妙的比赛项目。”莉迪亚说，“尽管叫做足球却基本用不上脚。”

 

“所以说棒球更好啊。”罗杰斯说。

 

“否定的。”巴恩斯说。

 

看着罗杰斯义愤填膺又不想弄醒老人们的样子真是很有趣。

 

他们帮老人们收拾了容器又将他们送回家。奥利在史蒂夫公寓里看上去容光焕发并且一直微笑着。看着他在进入那破旧建筑的一瞬间变得安静并因寒冷而颤抖令人感到难过。巴恩斯和罗杰斯在修复房间上花了很多功夫，但是这栋建筑本来就四处漏风。

 

这是一个有待解决的事项。

 

尽管今天过了一个没有搞砸的节日而且猫科足球队赢了，这一天的压力还是在睡梦中全然爆发，他的大脑给他呈现出种种画面：爆炸，破碎的肢体，避无可避的混乱和噪音。

 

“巴基！”

 

巴恩斯睁开眼，看到史蒂夫从睡觉的阁楼上像个发狂的体操运动员那样跳下来。

 

他的体操馆就在一楼真是好啊，否则他落到地上的声音一定会吓得邻居心脏病发的。

 

史蒂夫居高临下的站在他面前，呼吸有点粗重，眉头紧锁。

 

“我醒了。”巴恩斯说。

 

“噩梦吗，伙计？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“来点午夜点心？”

 

实际上已经两点十四了。但是。

 

“好。”

 

他们用剩菜做了两个简单的三明治，夹了他们自己做出的超棒的晚餐肉卷，用出众的食物制备技能。

 

好东西列表上再加两个：用感恩节剩菜做出的三明治，以及赶跑噩梦的及时协助。

 

第一个节日过得很不错啊。


	5. 信任危机

节日第二天阴沉又刮风。窝在家里令人不快，所以巴恩斯穿上运动服，史蒂夫在他溜达的时候超了他三十四圈。他能在跑步这种事儿上维护尊严，但是那会加重肩膀的伤势。养伤很烦人。

 

被一个火力全开的巨人一圈圈超过去让人不爽，但罗杰斯很开心所以巴恩斯也很难把不爽的心情维持下去。快乐是符合任务的。

 

“嗨，巴克！”56%的时间罗杰斯都在说这个。其余的还有：“感觉还好吗？”（24%），“注意左边”（14%），“天气糟透了，是不是？”（3%），以及“兄弟那种茶真的超好喝”（3%）。

 

茶。罗杰斯。真受不了你。

 

巴恩斯在收集数据，还不确定所忍受的那些店员们的反应到底是滑稽可笑的还是令人恼火的：每当他和罗杰斯一起走进星巴克，都会收获热情洋溢的招呼以及意味不明的眨眼以及似乎充满感情的类似于“你们现在过上幸福生活了吧”以及“好好享受喔”的言论。

 

一方面，他受不了那个。另一方面，那让史蒂夫的脸出现一些引人入胜的表情。

 

他们经过咖啡店的招牌，标注着“弥补昨日的荒唐生活，来一杯冰草海藻羽衣甘蓝刨冰吧！”

 

在未来人们把草弄进饮料里了吗。

 

拒绝。

 

“每次我路过这儿都觉得这地方看上去很好，直到我看见他们的特色榜单。”罗杰斯说。

 

“同意。”

 

巴恩斯可以解读罗杰斯看向他的眼神。就像在说“我还是不敢相信你每天都跟踪我四处转，我还打算迟早有一天要打烂你的脸，不过现在日子好得我都不想揍你了”。

 

就此而言，这对身体康复有好处的。

 

下午的时候，飞行山姆又来拜访了。巴恩斯能看到飞行山姆的注视。依旧在评估中。保护罗杰斯。

 

罗杰斯把记温器警报的事儿讲给飞行山姆听了。飞行山姆的眉毛动来动去，然后嘴巴撅起来了。

 

“你怎么解决这件事的，巴恩斯？我是指，后来。”

 

“埃斯特让我和奥利一起看球赛。奥利说足球是一项不可或缺的运动。吃点心。集中注意力在回到正常状态下。”

 

“你有什么感觉？”

 

质询不明确。

 

“像个白痴。”

 

“所以你对自己做的那些很苦恼？”

 

“不。”

 

飞行山姆翻了个白眼作出请解释的手势。恶。又要讲好多话。

 

“严重的过激反应。如果史蒂夫和老人们没有被逗笑我会很尴尬。我不擅长应付计划外的事物。更别说两周前我才有开始长期任务经验且被九头蛇追着跑。”

 

飞行山姆摇了摇头。

 

“你怎么做到的？”

 

耸肩。

 

“不明。”

 

“就像我一直在说的，”罗杰斯插嘴，每一个毛孔都散发着沾沾自喜的气息，“只要巴基想，什么事他都能做到。”

 

他傻笑。

 

“因为他比盯上老鼠的斗牛犬还倔犟。”

 

那是赞扬吗。

 

评估：鉴于史蒂夫自己也固执的不行，那大概是个褒奖。

 

“谢谢。”

 

罗杰斯和飞行山姆大笑。干得好巴恩斯。

 

叹气。确认。

 

但是他能预料到需要更多时间和表示才能让飞行山姆信任他。他的言辞很友好，但眼神锋利，就像他的代号。

 

飞行山姆目睹过很多人从过去的伤痛与精神创伤中恢复。他也许知道一些巴恩斯和史蒂夫不知道的。

 

“奥利说我有战时创伤。”巴恩斯说。

 

飞行山姆眨了眨眼。

 

“现在人们称作PTSD了，创伤后应激障碍。但是没错。我也觉得你有，毕竟你经历了这么多。”

 

“我能变回原来的样子吗。”

 

“巴基。”史蒂夫说。

 

飞行山姆看上去很惊讶。

 

“我不知道，巴恩斯。这得取决于很多因素。你愿意付出多少。我看过你的档案了，伙计。上边没写你的大脑受到了怎样的损伤。”

 

这不是最理想的答复。巴恩斯确认自己感到失望。

 

如果他永远生活在阴影中，畏惧他人的碰触。如果他的记忆永远与他不能共融。

 

如果罗杰斯对这些都感到厌倦。

 

指令，我需要你的帮助。

 

但是指令一言不发。

 

“你还好吗。巴基？”

 

不明。什么是好。

 

“嗨，巴恩斯。”飞行山姆说。

 

他向巴恩斯伸出手但在即将碰触他时停下了。罗杰斯看到了，为此皱起眉头。

 

“嗨。”飞行山姆又说了一次，“每个人的恢复程度是不同的。你已经控制住很多了。你只要继续这样，找到那些可以给你安全感的事物就行。”

 

“像老人们那样的。”

 

那一定是个好答案，因为飞行山姆短暂地微笑了一下。

 

“没错。就像[i]那些[/i]老人们，我还没见过他们呢。你有老人们，还有史蒂夫。这比大多数人的开头都要好了。”

 

感觉受到了鼓舞。飞行山姆很了解怎么减轻担忧的情绪。

 

“你也归我吗。”

 

那样说让罗杰斯很开心。为什么。飞行山姆看上去有点惊讶。

 

“这个，我不能当你的心理治疗师，兄弟。职业道德在那儿呢，你不能为和你有私人关系的人做咨询。”

 

“不想要治疗。”

 

“巴恩斯。你需要那个。”

 

巴恩斯曾经有过治疗师。治疗需要避免。他觉得飞行山姆很难担起重任。飞行山姆太善良了。另外，没有迹象表明治疗师会呆在退伍军人大楼里，也没有那个退伍老兵会在集会期间用奇怪的姿势走路或尖叫出声。也没有人带着刚刚扎上的绷带离开大楼。那些都是标准的治疗后遗症。

 

“拒绝。”

 

飞行山姆抬头看天花板，巴恩斯也跟着抬头，但没什么特别的。还是水泥和管道系统。

 

“那样啊，好吧。”他说，“好吧，你可以在需要帮助的时候找我。”

 

交谈。恶。

 

“简讯更好。”

 

飞行山姆大大的动了动眉毛。

 

“你怎么用那个发简讯？”

 

“山姆。”罗杰斯说，好像巴恩斯会为自己有一条金属臂感到惊讶似的。

 

“我有绝佳的行动控制力。”巴恩斯给飞行山姆发简讯，然后说，“另外，通常我用右手。”

 

飞行山姆的短信铃声是一首歌。不是手机默认的铃声，而是他自己设定的。他懂得实在是很多。这让巴恩斯希望自己能更擅长提问。

 

“等等。”飞行山姆收起冲着电话的笑容，“你怎么有我的号码？”

 

“呃，”罗杰斯说，“我觉得是时候到街对面去，然后大家就可以想想晚上吃什么了！”

 

然后他冲出门。

 

真是谢谢了，罗杰斯。

 

“那家伙就喜欢逃离尴尬的对话。”

 

评估：3000%的正确。

 

“确认。”

 

飞行山姆大笑。

 

“好吧，伙计，我不问你从哪儿弄来我的手机号了。但这种事儿还是亲口问比较有礼貌，知道吧？”

 

礼节很重要。

 

“好。”

 

他们在一家小咖啡馆和老人们一起吃了饭，感恩节摄入的卡路里明显给老人们的大脑带来了直接的影响，让他们比平时都有趣了18%。莉迪亚又讲了一遍巴恩斯反应过激的故事，手舞足蹈夸大其词。

 

“哦，莉迪亚，我们才没有像是某种超级英雄那样从空中飞过。”埃斯特说。

 

“某种角度你们的确有。”

 

罗杰斯。叛徒。

 

“还撞到了你受伤的肩膀，是吧？”飞行山姆问。

 

“是啊。”

 

“生活就是这样。你往下掉的时候宇宙还会再补上一脚[1]。”

 

通过每个人脸上的微笑判断，这是个笑话。但是巴恩斯没找到笑点。

 

然后埃斯特和山姆比较了前一天的菜单。飞行山姆一定有一个大家族：他们一共上了十七道菜。他们用玉米粉做面包。

 

巴恩斯不知道的事情太多了。

 

“继续这样，巴恩斯。”这天结束时飞行山姆说，“你有一个好的开始。”

 

 

的确是个好的开始，有很多细节表明任务顺利进行。九头蛇没有再次出现的迹象了（暂时），而且还和罗杰斯制定了日常规范。规范里有大量的体能锻炼，但巴恩斯一点都不意外。他的肩膀慢慢痊愈了，疼痛等级降低。

 

罗杰斯表现出了非同寻常的耐心。他时不时会问上一两个问题。其中有很多以“你还记不记得”开头。

 

大部分，巴恩斯没印象。即使在他能够下载任务简报提供给他的片段时，那些记忆也脆弱易碎，好像稍有提及就会让它们破碎不堪，奄奄一息。

 

他经常无奈的耸肩。罗杰斯假装自己不在意。

 

寒冷和降雨让他们长期寓居在室内。即使是拜访老人也不能花去一整天的时间，而罗杰斯没办法像巴恩斯那样安静地坐在椅子上看一整天的书。感恩节五天过后，罗杰斯看上去都有点斜视了。

 

但是巴恩斯没时间搭理他。马上又有一个见鬼的节日要到了，他可有的要调查了。

 

所以他在收到红头发发来的简讯时[i]几乎[/i]要感到高兴了。

 

无论如何，她会让这些破事儿变得振奋一些。

 

3.5分钟后，巴恩斯精神一振。罗杰斯只来得及问一句“巴基？”门铃就响了。进展：巴恩斯没有拿出哪怕一把刀子。

 

“肩膀怎么样了，巴恩斯？”她问。

 

“治愈状况良好。”

 

“太好了。我来借史蒂夫一用。”

 

没有任何理由能解释为什么他们两个人要去卫生间谈话。卫生间怎么装得下他们俩。她很可能得站到马桶上。

 

搞得好像他会听不到他们在讲什么一样。哪怕他们很小声。

 

“你想说什么，娜塔莎？”

 

“就算是神圣的美国队长也得有放松的时候。”

 

“他才不是个[i]负担[/i]。”

 

什么。

 

“史蒂夫。你自己怎么样？”

 

“我很好。”

 

“从我认识你到现在，你最多也就好过半个小时，还是因为别人的事情[2]。”

 

什么蛋糕。

 

“别这样。”

 

“只是出去跑两圈就好，史蒂夫。”

 

“如果巴基同意的话。”

 

“同意。”巴基喊道。

 

卫生间立刻静了。二十秒后，门突然打开，两人冲出来，都是怒气冲冲的样子。

 

为什么罗曼诺夫没有笑。她不笑意味着又不好的事情要发生了。

 

“你确定吗，巴克？”

 

耸肩。

 

“带上手机，穿那件灰色的厚运动衫。”

 

“天啊，巴基。”

 

但他照做了。巴恩斯戴上了耳机。他等到楼下大门合上才大吸一口气，准备面对罗曼诺夫带来的问题。

 

“什么事。”

 

罗曼诺夫眨了眨眼。

 

“你支开了史蒂夫。”他说，“有坏消息？”

 

他能想象一大堆可能的坏消息：又一个九头蛇秘密小队，政府来抓他了，另一堆关于他罪恶过去的相关事情。或是他的大脑里有个炸弹，手臂里有神经毒气。

 

她皱眉。

 

“不是，巴恩斯。为什么你会那样觉得？”

 

“你没笑。你通常在笑，尽管有时没表现出来。”

 

她叹气，坐了下来。

 

“我很抱歉，巴恩斯。我只是心情有点坏。”

 

喔。

 

“好吧。”

 

他们坐了七十五秒。

 

“你想烘焙吗？”

 

罗曼诺夫向右歪头凝视的样子有点像猫咪艾雷诺。

 

“为什么我会想烘焙？”

 

“平复情绪。有条理的进程以及可预料的结果。保养枪也有同样的效果。但我的润滑油在街对面。”

 

她又无声的笑了。做得好，巴恩斯。

 

叹气。确认。

 

“我讨厌做饭。”她说，“但我愿意看着你做。”

 

“可接受。”

 

罗曼诺夫坐在厨房的中岛上看着他。她的凝视感觉没有罗杰斯的影响那么大。她在观测他，但是毫无过高的期望。她只想保证他不是个威胁。这是合情合理的。

 

“坚果黄油还是碎巧克力。”

 

“为什么不都要呢？”她说。

 

她也许是个恶劣的家伙，但也是个高水准的恶劣家伙。

 

在他搅打的时候，她翻找罗杰斯的储物柜，每次巴恩斯挪动身体与她保持一臂的距离时她都会斜斜的瞥他一眼。终于她找到了想要的两个大杯子，然后泡了茶。她没放牛奶但是搁了糖。她又坐下了，在1.1米外。

 

坚果黄油饼干加上碎巧克力：赞成。

 

“我觉得我们是在同一伙人手底下受训的。”她的声音轻快而漫不经心，感觉不像是一场明确的谈话。

 

她移动的方式和他不同，但是也的确有相似之处——

 

等等。

 

不，等等。

 

供词：在同一伙人手下受训。自身是在九头蛇处受训。结论：她也是九头蛇一员。

 

史蒂夫在哪。

 

脉搏：增快32%。呼吸频率：增快28%。携带武器数量：六。地点：厨房。可用作武器数量：四十三。

 

“巴恩斯。”女人在3.8米处说，“告诉我你是什么情况。”

 

金属臂内部结构卡紧。可脱离地带：前门，起居室窗户，卧室窗户。向西走，远离老人们。史蒂夫在哪。远离老人们，隐匿，重新定位目标，保护。

 

保护目标。保护自己。

 

“巴恩斯。”女人又说，“士兵。报告。”

 

任务指令没来帮他。

 

“报告。”

 

“情报获得。”士兵汇报道，“假定同盟前身为敌人，可能存在渗透几率为——”

 

几率不明。细节冲突。

 

“几率待定。拒绝回归九头蛇。”

 

没有密匙紧随而来，自主意识依旧存在。选择：1.询问更多信息。2.跑。3.将刀子插进右边第五到第六根肋骨中间，施加三千克力。

 

自主意识依旧存在。选择权存在。

 

“巴恩斯，”2.2米外的女人说，“你在干什么。你在想什么。我也那样过。”

 

“潜伏渗透几率。”

 

“零，巴恩斯。”

 

回忆：这个女人曾试着帮助史蒂夫走出医院，尽管她还没他一半大。她没有干涉他毁坏冷冻仓和固定椅。她指示建筑贾维斯帮助他。

 

她依旧在那里，1.8米之外。

 

巴恩斯放下刀子。罗曼诺夫的站姿放松下来。

 

“我以为你知道。”她说，“我发现你阅读我我放在网络上的所有关于九头蛇的资料。”

 

脉搏降低，呼吸频率降低。影响：头晕目眩，身上被冷汗浸湿了。

 

“只记住了关于史蒂夫的那部分。”

 

“会变得简单的。”她说，“你得学着养成记东西的习惯，不会费很大力的。”

 

如果真那样就好了。

 

“关于我的事去问史蒂夫。他肯定会跳过很多事情，但你比较信任他。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“巴恩斯。”

 

他强迫自己与她目光相对。她看上去是悲伤的。

 

“我很抱歉。”她说，好像她才是那个刚刚挥着刀子吓唬人的那个。

 

他突然感到异常的倦怠。

 

烤箱到时候了。有能分心的事情很好。巴恩斯把饼干从烤箱里拿出来时，肩上伤口的不适让他手指发抖。

 

“你坐下吧，”罗曼诺夫说，“我来摆盘子。”

 

罗杰斯活力四射的声音在耳机里响起。

 

“我在回家路上了，巴基。”

 

巴恩斯把刀子推到旁边。

 

“你烤的不错。”他们坐下时她说，彼此留有一臂的距离，那盘饼干放在中间像是一个停战的标志。

 

“自我控制也会随着时间越来越好的。你也干得不错，目前为止。”

 

未必。但他们俩都还活着，至少。如果罗杰斯跑步回来发现其中某一个或是两个人都死在家里一定会很困扰的。

 

“如果有搞不定的事情，你可以跟我说。”她说，“我尽力帮你。”

 

她说这些的时候没有默默地大笑。相反，她依旧很悲伤。那是怎么回事。推测：她对他展现的暴力倾向感到失望。她能在这种情况下还赞扬他并提供协助真是太好了。

 

“谢了。”他说。

 

罗杰斯跑完步回家，带着巴恩斯不配得到的星巴克。但是他表现得很温和，让巴恩斯觉得眼眶刺痛。脉搏回到正常标准。呼吸频率回到正常标准。

 

“谁做的饼干？”罗杰斯问。

 

上扬的声音展现出明显的愉悦之情。

 

“当然是巴恩斯。你不会想吃任何我烤出来的东西的。”

 

“天啊，也许你应该多来几次让我出去跑步如果那样有饼干的话。”

 

如果没有不好的事情发生的话。

 

而且她可能拒绝。

 

“随时都可以，史蒂夫。”她说。

 

罗曼诺夫真是个深不可测的人。

 

“我觉得还有点事儿应该告诉你，”罗杰斯去冲澡时她说，“斯塔克也在偷偷的监控这家伙。”

 

“斯塔克？”

 

他没想大声嚷出来。但是真的吗，斯塔克？

 

“我会把你的反应告诉他的，他一定恨死了。”她咧嘴笑道，“你不是唯一一个关注着史蒂夫的人。你完全可以有一点私人生活。”

 

“他们真好。”

 

她大笑。

 

“你真是个难搞的家伙，巴恩斯。问贾维斯要他们的计划表。我觉得你会喜欢的。最近醋山风声很紧。他们已经抓到两个秘密特工了。”

 

靠么。

 

“定义。”

 

“其中一个只负责监控。另一个从头到脚都是半自动武器和弹药储备。”

 

他不知道这些。还会有多少。

 

她说已经抓到，巴恩斯。

 

“抱歉。”她说，“我以为这是好消息。知道你有后援。”

 

他毫无了解的后援。谁负责训练他们？他们有多少经验？谁审查过他们？

 

“别瞪我，巴恩斯。你可能看不上斯塔克，但那些人可是玛利亚希尔亲手带出来的。你还没见过她，但你会爱她的。她超赞。”

 

连黑寡妇都说棒极了的人[i]可能[/i]能提供安全保障。

 

“问贾维斯就成了。”罗曼诺夫说，“上帝啊，你真是太难缠了。”

 

“喔是那样的，中士。”稍后建筑贾维斯在耳机里告诉他，“我很乐意向您展示人员档案以及行程安排。我认为您会接受希尔女士的选择。我们会通过一切途径保证您和队长的安全，一次协助您的康复。”

 

那个计划说真的。还不赖。巴恩斯就码头旁那阴森可怕的小巷里和空房子发简讯提了点建议，巡逻路径几乎立刻就更新了。队伍里的人都是退役军人，警方人员还有一个幼儿园老师（曾经在摩萨德[3]任职）。

 

老人们住的建筑是他们监控的优先事项之一。

 

是不是斯塔克。或是罗曼诺夫。或是他还没有见过的希尔。他们正在保护史蒂夫，保护他，甚至保护老人们，而不要求任何回报。

 

这是。令人高兴的已经不是正确的形容了。他对这些感到有点不安。他不明白为什么，但是有后援总归是好的。

 

他希望如果自己成为了构成危险的那一个时，他们能及时做出反应。想着，他屏住了呼吸。他给自己设定了一个飞行山姆建议的目标：确定一些可提供安全感的参数。

 

 

译注：

[1]原文为“Like the universe has to kick you while you’re down”。译者也没找到笑点。是说地心引力什么的吗？

[2]原文为“and only when cake was involved”,意不明，勉强译了，大概有个双关导致后文中士理解错误。望指点。

[3]摩萨德（Mossad)，全称为以色列情报和特殊使命局（The Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations ），由以色列军方于1948年建立，以大胆、激进、诡秘称著于世。


	6. 关于树和裤子

日历上的安排是极其低效的。没道理让所有重要的节日都挤在一起。要安排的事情太多了，而罗杰斯一点紧迫感都没有，明明都已经12月1日了却完全没有打算装饰房间或买礼物或选择合适的乐单的迹象。

 

就算是食品杂货店，也用扩音器播放着有关悬挂常青植物的歌曲。巴恩斯站在一系列红红绿绿的点心架前，别有用意的凝视着，而罗杰斯却只是说：“如果架子上有你想要的话，巴克，自己买下来就好了。我不想把一整天都耗在这儿。”

 

压死巴恩斯的最后一根稻草是来自斯塔克的贺卡。它大得几乎塞不进邮箱，当罗杰斯打开它时，数量惊人的彩色雪花纸屑从里面喷出来，洒了罗杰斯一脚。

 

“这是啥啊？”罗杰斯说，然后，“恶，托尼的圣诞派对。我猜我得去充分享受团队合作的乐趣了。多好啊。”

 

巴恩斯把卡片要过来。非常的高调：厚卡纸上凸印着镀银的文字和图案。邀请函上印着罗杰斯的名字，旁边用黑笔细细的写着“外加一个他邪恶的男朋友”。

 

什么。

 

“你不用一定要去，巴基。实际上我强烈建议你别去，除非你能喜欢拥挤的人群和吵闹的音乐。”

 

听起来是个使紧张型精神分裂症发作的好方法，或者是刀具大爆发。

 

“拒绝。”

 

“是啊，我也那么想。‘邪恶的男朋友’。见鬼了，托尼。”

 

斯塔克对巴恩斯非常不友好。可以理解，尽管有点困扰。

 

但是，看着史蒂夫将脚上的碎片踢开让他想到了一些事。

 

“什么时候把我们的树架起来。”

 

我说了什么把你吓成那样啊，白痴？

 

“你想要一棵圣诞树？”

 

什么。

 

我当然想要一棵圣诞树。要挂着小灯的那种。底下还要堆礼物。礼物是在好东西列表里的史蒂夫，你是有什么毛病才会不想要。

 

“你不想要。”

 

“我不知道啊，巴基。只为了一天的庆祝这样好像有点大惊小怪了。”

 

任务简报登时疯了。巴恩斯之前可不知道简报擅长那么夸张的表现情感。但是他的大脑因为它的愤怒而发烫。它劈头盖脸的把一连串的记忆向他砸过来，于是他不得不先在邮箱前那一堆彩纸屑里坐下。

 

“巴基？”

 

•和一个嫩豆芽史蒂夫紧挨着站在一起，仰头盯着灯火通明的橱窗中堆得高高的玩具。

 

•锅里煮着半把豆芽菜，将报纸剪成雪花的形状，画上小小的图案。红袜子挂在高处。

 

•一间马棚，一个翻过来放的马槽，上面堆着数量惊人的蜡烛头。罗杰斯大大的咧嘴笑着，因为他弄到了两条新鲜的面包，一瓶白兰地，还有军用储物柜里的半个真正的火腿。欢呼。德尼尔用男高音唱歌。

 

 

“巴基！怎么回事？”

 

巴恩斯怒视着他，任务简报的愤怒浸染他的声音。

 

“史蒂夫。你明明爱死圣诞节了，你个混蛋。”

 

然后史蒂夫也坐下了。

 

啊哦，我们是不是有点过了。他看上去眼眶都湿了。

 

“你记得？”

 

巴恩斯描述了那几个画面。

 

“巴基。哇哦。我不能。哇哦。”

 

罗杰斯弄乱了他的头发，重重的叹气，看向天花板。

 

很高兴知道他也不是什么时候都能张口就来的。

 

“我的确爱那个。”他说，“上帝啊，那是我最美好的回忆了。我们分享橘子和黏在一起的薄荷糖，看我们谁能把它们留得更久一点。”

 

任务简报告诉他：总是，总是史蒂夫。但是无论最后他还剩多少，总再分出一半给那个叫巴基的家伙。

 

“和你父母吃完圣诞晚饭后一起走回我们的公寓去，第一次穿上崭新的没有洞的袜子，带着你妈妈给我们的盒子，里面有足够我们嚣张很久的饭菜。”

 

他看向巴恩斯。他怎么让自己在同一时间看上去如此开心却又如此悲伤。

 

“一九四四年圣诞，你在站前勉强凑出一双丝绸的女式长筒袜。你没有用它换很多的食物和酒，反而把它们给我，让我送给佩吉。”

 

他脸红了，清了清嗓子。

 

“她，呃，很开心。”

 

干得好，那个叫巴基的家伙。很慷慨。

 

“那是最后一次圣诞，巴克。我们还有佩吉。我们在十二月二十八日那天在火车上执行了截获左拉的任务。”

 

喔。史蒂夫。

 

“花了几个月的时间将九头蛇所在之处夷为平地——至少我以为是这样的——然后在三月份被冰封。当我再次醒来时，我已经在这里了。身边环绕着陌生人。一切看上去吵闹而滞顿。我不想要在庆祝。有什么可庆祝的呢？”

 

“你怎么过的。”

 

罗杰斯耸肩。巴恩斯才不会被一个耸肩糊弄过去。耸肩不代表漠不关心，而是对剧烈感情的舍弃。他自己就经常这样。

 

“呆在屋子里。叫外卖披萨。试着在电视里找找有没有什么和圣诞电影无关的内容。”

 

与任务不符。但坚持庆祝节日从而伤害史蒂夫同样不符合任务。怎样做才是对的。

 

“你觉得别继续坐在门厅地板上了怎么样？”史蒂夫问。

 

“很好。”

 

他拍了好多下，但巴恩斯怀疑还是有雪花形纸屑粘在他屁股上。

 

他们整理了买回来的吃的然后上楼去。无视节日就是在镇压可能存在的愉悦感受。任务冲突。但是强迫罗杰斯过节是不道德的。

 

“你真的想要一棵树吗？”罗杰斯在他们安放食品杂货时问。

 

另一个活着的植物被放到屋子里，缀满了小灯和节日装饰品。带来审美上的愉悦。

 

“想要。”

 

“感恩节让你压力过大，巴克。”

 

面对新事物时感到烦躁不安是符合逻辑的。即使最后这些经历都令人愉悦。

 

“但是感觉很好。”

 

罗杰斯放松了一点点。

 

“真的吗？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“好吧，巴基。我们可以去弄棵树。”

 

 

评估：高度愉悦的活动。他们向东北行走，直到他们找到一小片偏远的私人小针叶树林种植场。常青植物的香味非常浓厚，让巴恩斯的大脑里充斥着矛盾的影像：寒冷和大雪，烛光，合适的隐蔽。

 

“我以前爬过松树吗。”他问。

 

“爬过啊，巴克。那样你能看得更清楚。大概有几百次你在树顶上保住了我们。”

 

很好。

 

站在树林之中的感觉很好，尽管非常冷。

 

“那么巴克，你现在有两个选择。我们是明智的弄棵小树呢，还是弄个死大的？”史蒂夫问。

 

他看上去挺高兴在很多事上听从巴恩斯的意见。他的手插在夹克的口袋里，脸上有一个巨大的微笑。

 

罗杰斯是个超级英雄，而且这是巴恩斯第一次过圣诞，所以圣诞树的挑选一定要谨而慎之。他挨个遛过去检查。如果换了个没有高功能铁臂的人来，用力摇晃每一棵树一定颇具挑战性。

 

“也许你应该都拔回去，挨个排到街上。”

 

恶，无不无聊啊你罗杰斯。

 

弄个2.7米高的巨木应该挺好的，罗杰斯的公寓有足够高的天花板。但是这儿有一棵——只有1.5米高，1米宽——树还很嫩，松针都是软的。

 

计划和逻辑对于任务来讲至关重要。它们使注意力集中。但是直觉也很重要。直觉潜伏在意识之下但却洞察一切，可以预言到那些不为人知的正确做法。

 

（指令。请回来吧。）

 

直觉告诉他这棵小树是个好选择。

 

“要这个。”

 

“这是棵很好的小树，巴克。”

 

“当然啦。”

 

巴恩斯付了现金。用九头蛇的钱买只会带来快乐的东西感觉真好。

 

然后他们又花了六分钟争论是在上面挂小白灯还是小彩灯好。以及没错，小彩灯听上去是很振奋人心，但是小白灯更漂亮，就这么定了闭嘴罗杰斯。

 

他们把树放到了公寓的东边，埃斯特和莉迪亚可以从她们的窗户里看到。

 

“还可以吧，罗杰斯？”

 

那不是日出般的笑容。但也是个很好看的微笑。

 

“非常好。”

 

 

有太多事情能让巴恩斯从罗曼诺夫和烤鸡给他带来的的不良反应里分心了。以及能继续晨跑真是太好了（尽管这样也不用每天都跑啊，靠么）。现在他知道有人照看着他们，查看他们的保全细节也很不错。实际上确认他们每个人的身份都不是容易的事：他想见见那个叫希尔的人。

 

他希望如果自己精神不稳定的话特遣队能有足够的考虑致以他致命一击。

 

“你怎么信任他人。”他给飞行山姆发短信。

 

“这得练习。慢慢来。”

 

之后有一天早上罗杰斯穿着绵羊睡裤下楼，巴恩斯觉得心里某些部分放松了一些。巴恩斯知道自己正盯着它看，但是他停不下来。只是看着那毛茸茸的愚蠢的绵羊卡通图案他就觉得安心了一点。有一会儿连任务指令的静默都没那么重要了，因为他有绵羊睡裤来帮助自己。

 

这是重要的信息，尤其是在第二天，他们去曼哈顿岛买一些挂在圣诞树上的小饰品，巴恩斯对罗杰斯提及他的朋友班纳博士产生了崩溃式的负面情绪，尽管最后他知道博士和那种在身体和脑子里乱搞的医生并不是一回事。

 

如果他们在史蒂夫穿着绵羊睡裤的情况下进行那场谈话，他是否仍旧会崩溃。需要更多数据。

 

他们去拜访班纳，班纳不仅是一个冷静而友好的人，还是绿色的浩克：那家伙应该代替史蒂夫把复仇者联盟的所有活都包了才对。

 

他们看了斯塔克的大楼。那里完全是斯塔克天性中更好部分的展现：舒适的房间里灯光明亮，能从一个绝佳的视角看到中央公园，还有包含历史感但又舒适的家具。展现出一种全然卖弄的善意。

 

巴恩斯专注于寻找那个在还没接触时听罗杰斯提到过的大浴缸。他当时就很想看一看这个可以装得下超级英雄的浴缸。那个浴缸的确非常大。他躺进去试了试，能把他整个人平着放进去。这样浸没在热水里一定非常舒服。淋浴的话把温度调到能煮海鲜的地步也凑合了，但是泡澡绝对可以放到好东西列表里。

 

“我发现你很喜欢那个浴缸。”罗杰斯说。

 

“确认。那个很好。斯塔克给你弄一个那样的浴缸真是很周到。”

 

“你能接受住在这里吗？”

 

“否认的。早期监视成果表明我在这里并不受欢迎。”

 

“我非常确定斯塔克先生对此事并不全然是那样的看法。”建筑贾维斯在他耳麦里说，“而我本人会对您和队长的入住表示最大限度的欢迎。”

 

同时，罗杰斯说：“如果你愿意的话，我保证咱们能让他改变想法的。”

 

“谢啦。”巴恩斯说，主要是对建筑贾维斯的。

 

罗杰斯眯起眼睛，一副了解内情的样子。

 

“咱们出去走走。”他说。

 

他们去了一个高级的商店，里面挤满了人，让巴恩斯开始出汗。毫无疑问特遣保全小队自从他们出了建筑贾维斯就跟着他们了，但是他们对于抵抗拥堵的人群一点用都没有。有人踩他的脚。有人撞到他的手臂和脊背。

 

他还只带了五把刀。

 

“等等。”罗杰斯说，拽着巴恩斯的袖子把他拉到一边。

 

他们溜到两派圣诞树中间的空隙里，对于走路来讲有点太窄了。他还是被环绕着，不过都是些塑料和金属箔。

 

算是进步。

 

“好一点了？”

 

“是啊。”

 

 

巴恩斯用手帕抹了抹脸。罗杰斯用一种无比饥渴的目光盯着那块手帕。

 

他们看见一棵复仇者联盟圣诞树。非常大，上面挂了很多其他的东西，像是带着墨镜的斯塔克头和一些星盾。好玩。

 

“想都别想，巴基。”

 

巴恩斯偷偷把一个小星盾藏进口袋里。

 

另外他们还从树底下的网兜里挑选了红色绿色和银色的小饰品，各式各样的都有。这是他们从人群中挤出去付钱之前发生的很令人愉悦的事情。鉴于刚刚不经意的偷了一个小星盾饰品，巴恩斯对别人的挤压感到心烦意乱。

 

如果被发现的话会有一场非常有趣的谈话。

 

他们离开商店的时候，巴恩斯想起飞行山姆说过的可以提升安全感的事情。F打头的那种不属于那个范畴。

 

“罗杰斯。你饿吗？”

 

“呃，当然。”

 

两个身材健壮的长腿男人敏捷的移动使人行道上人群礼貌的让出一条路，使他们能够快到达日本寿司餐馆。

 

“幸运鲤餐馆，”罗杰斯的语调不怀信任，“看着一点都不正规。”

 

“给予鲤鱼基本的尊重，史蒂夫。”他推开门说。

 

“什么？”

 

“嗨！”巴恩斯走进去在寿司台前坐下时一个老人喊道，“你跑哪儿去了？马上就要圣诞了。要是我的客户们都不来吃饭我上哪儿找钱给我女儿买礼物？”

 

巴恩斯感觉平静多了，小小的微笑起来。

 

罗杰斯坐在他旁边。老人看着罗杰斯，快速的眨几下眼，又看了看罗杰斯。

 

“美国队长正坐在我的寿司台前。”他说。

 

“是的先生。史蒂夫罗杰斯。”他用队长语说，伸出右手。

 

老人握住摇了摇，一副头晕目眩不敢置信的样子：“林罗山。”

 

然后老人皱着眉用毛巾拍了拍巴恩斯的手。

 

“你！别看一副很吓人的样子，居然把美国队长带到我的餐馆来了。”

 

他冲着巴恩斯摇了摇食指。

 

“就知道喜欢你没错。”

 

安全感：满足。巴恩斯大大的微笑了。

 

“来两份老样子？”

 

“是。”

 

“巴基。”罗杰斯说，“你还有‘老样子’？”

 

“确认。是很好的搭配。”

 

罗杰斯没动手揍巴恩斯，转而把他的茶喝了。这样才好，罗杰斯。然后汤上来了，导致他最终放弃了那些关于远程监控和抗议的诸多想法。

 

晚餐快结束的时候，巴恩斯完全平静下来，而罗杰斯已经拜倒在幸运鲤的食物和员工的脚下了。他和罗林山一家（爸爸，女儿，孙子）合了影，还在菜单上签了名。

 

“我在为你担心得要死要活的时候，巴基，你在忙着和第五区内所有的老人交朋友。”

 

过于夸张了。但是老人们的确都是绝佳的任务助手，尤其在和食物有关的事情上。

 

“说到老人们。”罗杰斯说，看上去高度可疑的扭动着，“我很担心奥利。我是说，当然也有埃斯特和莉迪亚，但是最担心奥利。”

 

“寒冷对他很困扰。”

 

“是啊，巴克。我知道那是什么感觉。时时刻刻都会很困倦，好像再也暖和不起来了。”

 

巴恩斯看到过：奥利经常在史蒂夫的沙发上就睡着了，手上生着冻疮。他苍白的脸色表明他处于亚健康状态。他也记得自己持续不断的躁郁感，直到购买了足够多的暖和的衣服。

 

“我们怎么帮他。”

 

罗杰斯的表情很神秘。

 

“等回家后我给你看点东西。”

 

他们回到家，放下装着小饰品的包。然后罗杰斯偏头示意，他们走向门厅下的另一间房。

 

罗杰斯在钥匙里翻了翻，然后打开了那件公寓。

 

好奇。

 

这是间空房子。比罗杰斯住的要大，房子两端都有阁楼卧室，每间卧室都用墙隔开保证隐私，有两个卫生间还有额外的储藏室。

 

为什么罗杰斯会有这间房的钥匙。

 

“这是在我还不知道你监听我的每一句话以及跟着我寸步不离的时候，”罗杰斯讽刺地弯弯嘴角，“从那些五花大绑的坏蛋们出现在山姆院子里时我就觉得你在附近。我搬到这里来时，我觉得如果在附近留出一间空房，你搞不好就会住进去。”

 

他耸了耸肩。

 

“像个捕鼠器那样的。”

 

真是谢谢了，混蛋。

 

这间公寓是比街对面那件破旧不堪的建筑物里的好多了。但是看在他妈的份儿上，史蒂夫，你不能想着在一个连窗户都没有的有利任务基地里进行监控。难道我看上去像是一个彻头彻尾的白痴吗。

 

“至少应该放上坚果黄油饼干做诱饵才对。”巴恩斯说。

 

罗杰斯翻了个白眼，但他明显开心起来了。

 

“无论如何，我是在考虑。如果你愿意搬去曼哈顿岛。如果你愿意。我们可以解决这件事情。试着说服老人们搬到这里，让他们住的更舒服些。奥利去我那儿，埃斯特和莉迪亚住在这里。”

 

还有高素质正规雇佣的房东，而不是什么靠不住的混账。前门长期锁着。

 

“也更安全。”

 

“没错，更安全。”

 

但是要离开这儿。和一堆人住在曼哈顿岛。

 

“慎重的想一想，巴克。”

 

当你是种情形并和其他人交流时候要想的事情真是太他妈多了。

 

“会的。”

 

挂上了小饰品的树看上去非常好。罗杰斯发现他偷的小星盾后果然发表了一通又长有无趣的讲话。无论如何，罗杰斯，现在怎么骂我都晚啦。巴恩斯把小星盾挂到树正面的中间。

 

罗杰斯没把它移开。

 

胜利。

 

 

 

他们各自设定了需要考虑的事情的列表。巴恩斯的成果比较糟糕。它的内容包括：

 

•老人们的舒适与健康。

 

•是否要搬到曼哈顿岛以提升老人们的舒适与健康程度。

 

•给每个人购置的礼物

 

•如果只有在修复身体和处理个人卫生状况时他能一个人呆着，那怎么买礼物。

 

•下一个导致暴力反应的事件会是什么。

 

 

罗杰斯的单子：

 

•去参加斯塔克的派对。

 

这本来不太公平，但是巴恩斯搞定了邀请老人们和猫咪艾雷诺来这边吃晚饭和看圣诞影片的事情。罗杰斯绝对会很不爽的，为了香槟，奇怪的小点心和无数想和他攀谈的人而错过这顿绝佳的晚餐。

 

“电影之夜就没可能改个日子吗？你可以和我一起去派对。”

 

如果你能在雅库茨克把自己晒黑电影就能改期。

 

“真抱歉啊，伙计。”

 

“你才不觉得呢。”

 

的确。

 

听罗杰斯为了即将出席的派对而呻吟不止真是太令人愉悦了，就好像他不是一个有自主权的成年人一样。

 

“恶，我还得穿上我的无尾礼服。”

 

罗杰斯套在超滑稽的衣服里。赞。

 

“我想看。”

 

“什么？为啥啊？”

 

一个无礼的评论非常适合现在的情况。

 

“你是这个家里的代表。得确保你穿的得体，免得让我看上去像个在择友上毫无眼光的白痴。”

 

罗杰斯想要做出恼怒的表情，但实际上却被愉悦的神色侵占了。

 

无尾礼服糟糕透顶。

 

“那是。什么。”

 

别摆出一副很惊讶的样子，罗杰斯，你又不是那种白痴。

 

“怎么了？这件挺好的。”

 

“伙伴。平时你可是穿童装衬衫的，为什么一换上礼服就变成大象尺寸的了？”

 

“我才没有穿小孩的衬衫，巴基。我只是不喜欢在我跑步的时候衣摆被吹得在身上拍来拍去，你不——”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我要去寻求增援。最好我回来时你还呆在那个又大又丑的东西里。”

 

“又大又丑？”

 

确认，兄弟。那玩意儿至少比你大了三号。三年前这家伙来到未来世界时到底是谁负责照顾的他啊？

 

绝对没人管他。

 

穿过街，巴恩斯一步两级的跑上楼梯，并且只留给埃斯特够她尖叫半声的短暂时间就打开了门。

 

“你缝纫吗？”

 

“不，吉米。我觉得莉迪亚应该可以。”

 

“谢啦。”

 

他下到第二层途中埃斯特冲他大喊，盖过了猫咪艾雷诺抗议的尖叫。

 

“一切都还好吧？”

 

“缝纫危机。”

 

莉迪亚对此非常好奇，因而她用一种巴恩斯从未见过的敏捷抓住了一个小小的绣花包就跟他走了。

 

“哦天啊。”她看到史蒂夫穿着巨人版晚礼服站在起居室中央的时候说道。

 

“莉迪亚。”罗杰斯说，“能麻烦你跟巴基解释这件衣服没什么问题吗？”

 

“哦史蒂文。”她说，“你真希望我那样讲假话吗？你看上去就像个穿了爸爸衣服的小男孩。”

 

哈，莉迪亚。

 

罗杰斯泄气了。这让那件晚礼服越发像一团裹着挂在他身上的黑色玩意儿。

 

“有那么糟吗？”

 

“超级糟。”巴恩斯告诉他。

 

看莉迪亚指挥着史蒂夫转来转去就跟他自己亲自指挥一样有趣。她是一位高而结实的女士，但是看上去还是像是一只小鸟试图指挥一匹马。

 

奥利和埃斯特没有放弃这次好奇的机会——四分钟后他们按响了门铃，莉迪亚刚刚让扭来扭去面色尴尬的罗杰斯站到椅子上去，用白粉笔在他裤子上做标记。

 

“上帝啊，男孩儿，谁让你穿这个的？”奥利说。

 

“我已经穿过四次了，没人说有什么不好的。所以应该也不会太差。”罗杰斯嘟囔道。

 

“这玩意儿已经糟糕到让他们不知道该说什么好了。”埃斯特小声道。

 

可怜的罗杰斯。

 

莉迪亚花了三天帮罗杰斯改衣服。每次他们去看她的时候她都在缝纫，她都在小声的对自己嘟囔些什么。

 

斯塔克派对那天，巴恩斯花了一个下午准备小吃并挪动买给猫咪艾雷诺的猫砂，试图在方便使用和保护隐私间找到平衡。他拍松了枕头布置了毛毯，以方便老人们应付突如其来的困意。

 

“我真不想去派对。”罗杰斯说，“你们这儿有意思多了。”

 

“就是。”

 

“谢谢你的同情，巴克。”

 

老人们带着史蒂夫的衣服在17：30的时候到了。还有几瓶酒，一份牧羊人派，还有挤满了柳条筐的尖叫着的猫。猫咪艾雷诺跳出筐，大声咆哮，躲到了沙发底下。

 

“别担心，吉米。”埃斯特跟他说，“她只是需要几分钟适应一下。”

 

巴恩斯对她的不适早有准备。他放置了一个羊毛老鼠，两个金属球，四个鱼宝宝磨牙棒在沙发前的地上。

 

“你可把那个小畜生宠坏了。”

 

奥利可没资格这么说。他给巴恩斯带了一整罐填了蓝芝士的橄榄。

 

罗杰斯就感谢莉迪亚的帮助一事发表了动人的演讲。但是2.5分钟后，他就皱着眉毛从卧室里探出头来。

 

“呃，莉迪亚。我觉得你好像把它们改的太小了。”

 

“哦真是的，”她干巴巴地说，“还是让我看看比较好。”

 

“都不许笑。”罗杰斯说，然后他走出来。

 

啊，终于有人让这家伙穿上得体的裤子了，

 

“很好。非常漂亮。”埃斯特说，听上去就像是无意识的言语。

 

奥利用力清了清嗓子。

 

“并不小，看上去我的作品非常完美。”莉迪亚说，“转身。”

 

埃斯特尖叫。她的脸颊变成粉红色。

 

巴恩斯发誓再也不要穿任何不合身的裤子了。

 

“还有上衣。”

 

莉迪亚帮史蒂夫穿上上衣，腰部收紧，袖子也没有长到手指了。这件大小合适的晚礼服让罗杰斯看上去比穿着战斗制服时更高大，肩膀宽阔。

 

“我感觉现在应该高歌美利坚之美。”

 

“埃斯特！天啊。”

 

“这个，史蒂夫，我不会像屋子里某个已经行为反常的人那样，但是我得告诉你，你收拾妥当后看上去真的很好。”

 

“谢谢，奥利。这么说来我不会给这个家里丢脸了？”

 

“你没问题的。”

 

巴恩斯从咖啡桌上拿起建筑贾维斯提供的黏黏监听器，光明正大的揭下一片贴到了罗杰斯的翻领上。

 

“巴基。你认真的吗？”

 

这算什么鬼问题。

 

最后的半个小时就充斥了罗杰斯对即将参加的派对的抱怨，奥利对埃斯特和莉迪亚居然目舔罗杰斯一事的抱怨，以及两位女士的傻笑。

 

算是还成吧。猫咪艾雷诺从沙发底下现身，去品尝款待她的食物。巴恩斯放下了更多。

 

“玩的开心。”他在接罗杰斯的车开来时说。

 

罗杰斯怒视着巴恩斯好像他刚刚冲他讲脏话一样。

 

啊哦。

 

他这晚上过得超赞。奥利在吃东西时教他克里比棋牌戏，而猫咪艾雷诺在晚餐期间露面了。她把所有东西都闻了一遍，沿着沙发靠背走来走去，然后在地板上中央躺下。

 

他们吃饭的时候，巴恩斯监听罗杰斯在派对上的情况，这是对建筑贾维斯帮忙提升信号的一种礼貌。

 

“果真是圣诞节啊女士们，罗杰斯居然没穿那个土豆袋子来！”斯塔克说，然后，“离佩珀远一点。”

 

“哦，太棒了。我现在只需要等着索尔现身，然后整个世界就不会再注意我了。像平时一样。”

 

那声音很耳熟。罗曼诺夫的射箭的家伙。那个作为回答的女性的笑声应该就是罗曼诺夫。那位女士大声笑着，好像永远不打算停了。

 

另一个女性的声音：“怎么会这样啊史蒂夫罗杰斯，你看上去简直[i]色情[/i]。别动，我正在摸你。”

 

什么。

 

“玛利亚。住手。”罗杰斯说。

 

“哦别紧张，我是看玩笑的。我是说，我来看看那些好货，但我不认真的。你知道我会把你像个树枝那样折断。”

 

这个玛利亚希尔越来越让人觉得有趣了。巴恩斯有点纠结是要杀了她还是把她当做最好的朋友。

 

（是第二好的，指令。我还记得。）

 

可怜的罗杰斯，被挤在一间充满了人的屋子里，听着诡异聒噪的背景音和没完没了的搭讪。如果他一直专注于耳机里那些叽里呱啦的东西，他会无聊得睡着的。期间，巴恩斯得到了重要的情报。

 

“今晚的电影和内容安排的其余部分都可以在我们的网站上购买到。”播音员说。

 

而奥利回答道：“真是多亏了网上购物。比以前上蹿下跳的找想要的东西再把半个商店都搬回家感觉好多了。”

 

“更别说还能从别的城市买到稀有的书籍。”莉迪亚说。

 

这可以解决他购买礼物的问题。

 

“应该怎么做。”

 

于是当电影里那个不幸的水手迷失在大海中，不智地梦想着得到食物时，奥利打开电脑网页示范该如何搜索产品，输入信用卡号，然后下订单。

 

在现代世界甚至不用出门就能一个人生活。精妙。当然啦，从死亡中脱困的前杀手没有什么官方证明，因此也没有可以在银行存款的卡。

 

无论如何，他倒是知道很多九头蛇的银行账号：获得协助总是初始任务程序的一部分。而且他有一个任务助手很可能可以让他得到那些钱。

 

“当然，中士。”建筑贾维斯在简讯中答复，“需要一点时间保证不留下提款记录。”

 

六分钟后巴恩斯的手机收到了建筑贾维斯的信息。

 

“您现在拥有大约一千七百万的九头蛇储备资金。”

 

那真是。比预料中多了好多啊。

 

“请不要担心，中士。这笔钱通过了一系列异常复杂的网路流通，就算是我本人也很难追踪到。在每个账户上我留有3.14个面值单元。很适合于作为到此一游的声明。”

 

没开玩笑吧。

 

“你真是个好伙计，建筑。”巴恩斯回复到。

 

“很高兴得到这样的评价。”

 

建筑贾维斯把账号发给他，并且同时伪造了账单信息，而巴恩斯发现除了喷气式战斗机外自己基本可以买所有想买的礼物了。

 

[i]康涅狄格州的圣诞[/i]（好）结束后，他已经有了一个行动计划了。等用木偶拍成的[i]一支圣诞颂歌[/i]（意外的感人）结束时，他完成了他的礼物购买。他为史蒂夫准备的礼物在事后看来非常合理。他没有第一时间想到这个真是令人惊讶。

 

罗杰斯回家的时候，奥利已经在扶手椅里盖着毯子睡着了，而女士们正彼此依偎着在沙发上打盹儿。巴恩斯在地板上扔了一堆的枕头，大腿上趴着猫咪艾雷诺，正在看电视上一位波涛汹涌的热情女士做圣诞原木蛋糕。

 

罗杰斯打开门时看上去疲倦而饱受侵扰，但当他看到这个场景，脸上便露出一个微笑来。

 

“真高兴回家了。”他低声道。

 

巴恩斯在身旁的地板上拍了拍，罗杰斯沉重的砸到他身边。老人们醒来时，装布朗尼蛋糕的盘子已经空了，猫咪艾雷诺舒展地将身子一半摊在巴恩斯大腿上，一半摊在史蒂夫大腿上。他们已经对世界各地圣诞节的传统食品有了深入的了解。

 

高度愉悦。


	7. 恰当得体的庆祝

网络购物从多种层面上讲都令人满意。预知任务助手们收到礼物后的喜悦令人感到愉悦。坐在目标的沙发上就能买到礼物真是太方便了。以及，当然啦，很高兴能用九头蛇的钱提升普通居民和九头蛇敌人的愉悦度，而非散布灾难和暴行。

 

“这是什么？”箱子被源源不断的送来时罗杰斯问。

 

“圣诞礼物。”

 

当罗杰斯的脸流露出惊讶的神情时是非常具有娱乐性的。两道眉毛大幅度的移动到额头上去。

 

“这儿有很多箱子，巴基。”

 

巴恩斯已经看过展品和广告了。

 

“和什么相比较。”

 

罗杰斯眨了眨眼，然后笑了。

 

“和一九四一年相比太多了。我会闭嘴的。”

 

真是个圣诞奇迹啊。

 

“别担心，罗杰斯。不都是给你的。”

 

又赢得了一声大笑。

 

因为这是关于给予的节日，巴恩斯同意罗杰斯帮忙包装送给老人们的礼物。猫咪艾雷诺的礼物装在很高的箱子里，足以让一个人站进去。他们在上面扎了蝴蝶结然后藏到衣橱里。是有点太浪费纸了。

 

包装礼物是一件很令人愉悦的活动，涉及到直线以及精准的比例测量以此减少纸张的浪费。罗杰斯教他该如何用刀刃刮过丝带使之卷曲。巴恩斯在所有东西上都加上了更多的丝带。

 

他经常的移动那些放在树下面的包裹：送给罗杰斯的礼物在分开放时会有吸引人的一致性，但是当巴恩斯把它们堆成一堆的时候会想要微笑。看上去很有趣。

 

罗杰斯经常去摇晃那些礼物。

 

“你到底打算送我什么才装了八个箱子外加一个超小的？”

 

巴恩斯确认为：期待。他觉得罗杰斯会喜欢那些礼物。他希望。而罗杰斯给他的礼物只有三个包裹，但是其中一个又大又重，显然是某种机械用品。

 

半夜去打开包裹边缘看一看到底是什么机械实在是很有诱惑力的想法。

 

这2.5周的时间本身就像是一份礼物。不再有更多的噪音或是突如其来的秘密事件威胁巴恩斯的安全感。他的右肩基本痊愈。建筑贾维斯送来的保全特遣小队报告显示安全等级在可接受的范围内，而斯塔克给罗杰斯打电话闲扯了六分钟关于美国北部九头蛇渐渐减少的活动。

 

“连那些混蛋都庆祝圣诞让我觉得不那么开心了。”斯塔克说。

 

“好啦，正常。”史蒂夫说，“纳粹也是那样的。”

 

这不是终结。那些坏家伙还会重回他们的邪恶活动之中。就像是飞行山姆和罗曼诺夫说的那样，他自己的事情短时间也不会消失。任务指令没有回归，仍旧是缠结在他胸口的一团。

 

但是现在，史蒂夫的公寓里弥散着松木的香味，在晚上还会亮着灯，还有树下包含着喜爱与慷慨的礼物，用闪亮的包装纸裹住。他们每天都会去拜访老人们。并且他已经准备过一次节日晚餐了，还有两条能用的手臂，巴恩斯对于准备圣诞晚餐一事压力等级只提高了8%。

 

 

巴恩斯决定喜欢圣诞节。音乐也很好。罗杰斯伴着音乐唱歌。那声音让巴恩斯肌肉放松，内心的焦虑趋于静默。

 

“你的嗓音一直比我好，巴克。”罗杰斯说，“而且你爱唱歌。”

 

巴恩斯摇头。他才不会在罗杰斯面前柔声高歌。那听上去会很可怕的。任务简报没有在这件事上提供给他任何东西。

 

他小小的试了一下，在罗杰斯冲澡的时候：一首舒缓严肃，曲调简单的歌曲。不是个灾难，但他的声音听上去粗哑低沉。某种角度上的成功实验，不需要获得进一步数据。

 

 

天气依旧很冷。因为有很好的毛衣和大衣，巴恩斯不是很介意，但是连莉迪亚都开始显得倦怠了。那破旧的建筑不能维持温暖，就算全天开着暖气也没用。

 

他们拜访埃斯特，发现她坐在沙发上盖着一张毯子。

 

“不能走动了。”她说，“艾雷诺很冷。”

 

那样毛茸茸的艾雷诺怎么会觉得冷。但是连窗户上都结霜了。

 

“吉米，亲爱的，你能帮忙泡些茶吗？”

 

在厨房里，他看着水蒸汽翻滚着散进寒冷干燥的空气里。他想着街对面的那间空房子。

 

他想，有着建筑贾维斯里高度的安全等防护措施，除了精心策划的爆炸袭击外没有多少事情能伤害到罗杰斯（以及他自己）。如果巴恩斯成为那个造成危险的人，也有足够多强大的超级英雄能够阻止他伤害罗杰斯。

 

他回忆老人们是怎样在进入罗杰斯的公寓时搓动双手的，以及莉迪亚是怎样脱下鞋子，站到热节气门上。

 

这个问题有一个显而易见的解决办法。这种办法让他觉得腹腔里沉甸甸的一团。但是老人们很重要。他们的身心健康必须得到保护。他们是子目标。罗杰斯会赞成的。

 

有时候个人的利益必须服从于任务的利益。

 

好吧。

 

他带着茶（还有饼干——它们摆在外面，显然埃斯特不希望他[i]无视[/i]它们）走回起居室。

 

罗杰斯的毛衣里鼓起一大坨，脸上喜悦与恐惧并存。他的一只手按在那一大坨顶上，作出的动作好像是在撸猫咪艾雷诺的头。

 

什么状况。

 

“她抛弃我去更暖和的地方了，吉米。”埃斯特咧嘴笑道。

 

“我的确体温更高些，”罗杰斯说，“新陈代谢的缘故。”

曾经在许多的情况下罗杰斯都像是个不折不扣的大混蛋。从华盛顿的医院里跑出来就立刻跑去做健美操，诸如此类。每天晨跑。整天在纽约城游荡好像世界上想要捕捉或杀死他的罪犯还不够多。给他一盘饼干他至少吃掉一半。

 

但是这个。

 

这踩出底线了。

 

“埃斯特，”罗杰斯说，“请别放任巴基杀了我。”

 

“吉米，如果你敢打碎我的茶壶还用它杀了我的朋友，就别指望我再跟你讲一句话了。”

 

老人也跟着猫叛变了。

 

罗杰斯衬衫下的一坨移动起来。猫咪艾雷诺从领口探出头，她看着巴恩斯，

 

“咪呜呜呜。”她说。

 

巴恩斯不会讲猫语，但他能分辨出叫声中的恼怒。他把茶壶撂到桌上然后抱着自己的一大杯茶窝进了扶手椅里。他们连茶都没倒好就迫不及待的把他抛弃了。他们要是还有点同情心，就不该他妈的笑个不停，

 

“抱歉啦，巴基。”罗杰斯说。

 

罗杰斯根本没有真心的道歉。否则，他就不会那样微笑了。

 

“哦，吉米。”埃斯特说。

 

他喝了自己的茶。超难喝。

 

3.5分钟后，罗杰斯惊呼一声然后猫咪艾雷诺从他的毛衣里爬出来了，

 

如果她肯再给他一爪子，说明猫咪艾雷诺可能还是只好猫。

 

她走向巴恩斯，在他腿部蹭上一层毛。然后她跳上他的膝盖，简短的训斥了他的行为，为突显情节严重在他腿上戳了几个洞。他一点都没悔过之情。她可能应该反省一下自己刚刚那几分钟的行为不当。

 

一旦她在他的腿上呼噜几分钟，他就心甘情愿的原谅了她的小小过失。可能会原谅埃斯特刚刚对谋杀一事的站位。最终还可能会原谅罗杰斯。可能。

 

但是埃斯特还是坐在毯子下，一直把她裹到下巴。她将手指穿过针织品的缝隙，并紧抓着她的茶杯，将它放到脸庞汲取温暖。罗杰斯看到巴恩斯皱眉并且溜到离埃斯特更近的地方坐着。这更加坚定了巴恩斯的想法。这可以作为给老人们的另一个礼物。

 

他们回到街对面，巴恩斯觉得自己的鼻子在罗杰斯封闭的，集中供暖的公寓里渐渐暖合起来。他们有两道结实的门锁。他们有上锁的邮箱以及一个电话就能得到全天待命的修缮和紧急救助。

 

“我们应该搬去曼哈顿岛。”他说，“我们应该让老人们搬到这里。”

 

罗杰斯已经将坚果黄油涂到面包上了，但他还是整整僵了二十七秒，低垂着头。

 

你没听错，伙伴。我大声讲出来了。

 

“你确定，巴基？”

 

“我确定。对面太冷了。太不安全。”

 

“那你呢？你住在曼哈顿没问题吗？和一群人生活在一起？”

 

耸肩。

 

“不知道。”

 

群居的想象让他咽喉发紧。但是老人们需要搬过来。

 

关注那些好的方面，巴恩斯。建筑贾维斯。运动馆。那个大浴缸。

 

“我们能搞定的，巴克。”

 

当然啦。

 

 

罗杰斯呼叫了斯塔克找的那个为他找到这间公寓的那位高效的房地产代管人，并与她约定来这里见一面。巴恩斯为该如何应对陌生人的拜访而颇费脑筋。他可以到街对面去监控，或者忍耐着与她交涉。她只是位女士，又不是九头蛇。

 

他决定在她到来时读书。这样他就能继续监控但避免与人交涉。

 

“哦。”那位年轻女士看到巴恩斯时说。

 

她很娇小，黑发，带着粗框眼镜。她的眼睛不停地瞄来瞄去。

 

“他是我的一位朋友。”罗杰斯说。

 

巴恩斯抬起书来打招呼。

 

罗杰斯开始发表关于老人们的演说。他握着女人的手肘将街对面的建筑指给她看。

 

“看得出来里面有多糟糕。”他说。

 

“噢是啊。”女人说。

 

但她明显因为巴恩斯的存在而有点紧张。他透过低垂的头发观察她跟随着罗杰斯，低声对他嘀咕关于安全保障和租约的事情。

 

巴恩斯想到沙发垫下放把枪并保证在可企及的范围内有五把刀子。这个女人惹毛他了。

 

“所以我希望，”罗杰斯说，“我们可以找个方法让我的朋友们认为他们付全了房租，但大部分让我来付。”

 

那个女人什么都没说。她皱着眉来回打量，从罗杰斯到巴恩斯再从巴恩斯到罗杰斯，她的手指焦躁不安的搁在她带来的文件夹边缘。

 

真他妈的见鬼了。

 

“有什么问题吗？”罗杰斯问。

 

“喔！喔，没什么。”女人欢快的说，将手伸进她宽大的手提包里，“一切都太棒了，罗杰斯队长！另外，我只想说，人造地球卫星。”

 

什么。

 

巴恩斯的眼睛基本翻到后脑勺去了，他脖颈的肌肉松弛下来。

 

你他妈的这是在跟我开玩笑吗。

 

这真是棒极了。干得好啊巴恩斯。简直无以伦比，保全小组成员们。为什么史蒂文•格兰特•罗杰斯和詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯会是整个人类历史上仅有的两个永远不能他妈的停下来歇口气儿的人。

 

他的身体慢慢倒下来，但即使在他大脑短路的时候，他的胸口始终有一点燃烧着的炽烈的怒火。

 

但紧接着愤怒不再静止不动，也不再尖锐，但是有什么像一团篝火般在他胸腔内升起，是那样庞大以至于有几秒钟他无法呼吸。他的大脑被挤满了。

 

但也不是太满。这个月来他的大脑第一次觉得找到了合适的感觉，他将感情确认为：愉悦。

 

[b]代码覆写无效[/b]

 

指令！

 

[b]代码覆写无效维持自主控制[/b]

 

指令，你回来了！

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

谢啦，伙伴。你真是帮大忙了。

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

巴恩斯啪的一声把书合上。那个女人用枪指着一脸生无可恋的罗杰斯。她咧嘴笑着看向巴恩斯的时候脸上沾沾自喜的表情出现了裂缝。

 

可怜的东西。

 

[b]蠢货[/b]

 

你永远是对的，指令。

 

“人造地球卫星！”那个女人说，“人造地球卫星！”

 

“啊哦，甜心。”巴恩斯说，“那见鬼的玩意儿对我再也不管用啦。”

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

确认，指令。确认确认确认。

 

“这不可能！”那个女人说。

 

小可怜虫。

 

罗杰斯把枪夺下来并用手提包带把她双手绑起来时巴恩斯又继续看书了。她有一阵子试图咬他，但哦这个小可怜，要是罗杰斯连一个小只的房地产代管人都搞不定，几个牙印子也是他应得的。

 

[b]拒绝[/b]

 

好吧，指令。你说了算。

 

巴恩斯想大笑。

 

“巴基。来帮点忙？”

 

巴恩斯告诉建筑贾维斯警告安全特遣队里的人这件事。

 

“中士。请接受我对这次疏忽的由衷的歉意。”

 

可怜的建筑。可怜的斯塔克。他们都对请来的顾问倒戈向九头蛇接受不良。她把所有都告诉罗杰斯了，瘫在地板上啜泣，被他的“你怎么能这样使你的祖国蒙羞”脸抨击的体无完肤。特遣队的组员们为此脸色扭曲，从头到脚都泛着羞愧。

 

高度愉悦。

 

“他们答应给我太多钱了！”她喊道。

 

真可惜他们没打算用那个被建筑贾维斯搬空的账户付账啊。

 

稍后他会为家里杵着个九头蛇蠢货一事发飙，但现在，脑子里终于完整并各司其职的感觉太让人放松了。在特遣队把房地产小姐打包送走并满屋子搜查窃听器时，巴恩斯竭力让自己不要微笑起来。其中一个窃听器是巴恩斯接触以前装在这里的，但是没关系，反正他也住这儿了。

 

他悄悄溜到史蒂夫身边去。站得近一点没关系，至少现在没关系。他的脑子里没问题了。接触不会让他抓狂。

 

“指令回来啦。”

 

罗杰斯低头看他。任务简报也很开心离职人员归位了，于是给了他一些影像，影像里他们也紧挨着站着，那样讲话就不会被其他人听到。唯一不同的是，那时他需要低头看罗杰斯，而现在截然相反。

 

“真的吗，巴基？”

 

不管巴恩斯的脸到底做了什么（努力憋笑），都有效的阻止了史蒂夫以往听到关于他内心构造时苦恼的神情。

 

“是啊。”

 

罗杰斯抓紧了他的手臂，不过没关系。没关系的，可接受的碰触。

 

“我很高兴它回来，巴克。我很高兴。”

 

罗杰斯给飞行山姆打电话，骄傲于巴恩斯又一次打破了代码。

 

“[b]你还好吗[/b]”飞行山姆给他传简讯。

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

他思考着措辞。

 

“脑子里发生了一些很好的事情。”

 

“干得好，老兄。”飞行山姆回复，“如果需要帮忙的话让我知道。”

 

他真是个赞透了的任务助手。

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

就是说啊。确认。

 

波茨是个可怕的存在。两小时后她给罗杰斯打电话，声音像是冻结的硬铁，告知他们她已经得到了关于名单，日期以及接头地点的相关供词。她还在让房产公司为他们的搬迁计划做好了准备。

 

巴恩斯真的很喜欢波茨。

 

写着老人们名字的租约装在信封里，第二天就由邮差送到。罗杰斯把它叠起来装进红色的信封里，用他最艺术的字写上老人们的名字。巴恩斯给信封扎上丝带。

 

 

随着指令的回归，巴恩斯准备好面对一切偶发事件了。比如貌似来得太快的圣诞节。

 

老人们平安夜时前来拜访，所以罗杰斯可以有机会补上错过的圣诞电影和小吃。关于节日可获得的电影供应显然是无穷无尽的。莉迪亚为了最近出的一个叫做“特点”的节目大吵大嚷。

 

“别想。”奥利说，“我绝对不想看任何关于穷姑娘和神秘王子坠入爱河的垃圾电视。”

 

[b]拒绝[/b]

 

“君主政体是对工薪阶层的固有压迫。”巴恩斯帮奥利说话。

 

“同意。”罗杰斯说。

 

可怜的莉迪亚，太不走运了。他们转而看老电影。巴基格外喜欢关于一位经历了战争时期的兄弟，为了保命对别人百依百顺。期间他不停的盯着史蒂夫看。成功让史蒂夫的耳朵变成粉红色。

 

“现在还有人去午夜弥撒吗？”大约21：00时史蒂夫问，就在老人们看上去已经准备好享用盛宴的时候。

 

“作为一个犹太人，不。”埃斯特语气犀利的说，但巴恩斯知道她是在开玩笑。

 

“莉迪亚是个不开化的无神论者，我又不能熬太晚。”奥利说，“但是圣安罗马天主教堂就在这条街上，如果你是新教徒的话还有圣主教教堂。”

 

“我只是好奇而已。”罗杰斯说，“去教堂在过去好像是很重要的事情。那时候没有人在意你到底信不信。所有人都得去。”

 

“愤世嫉俗。”莉迪亚说，“在犹太大屠杀，冷战和恐怖主义盛行的时候，没有人愿意相信世上还有希望存在。伸出援手组建群团体好像都风险太大了。”

 

罗杰斯和老人们，他们看上去都很难过。不符合任务。这可是圣诞夜，他们有蛋奶酒，脚很温暖，电视上还有人们在歌唱。

 

“我们是一个团体。”他说。

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

埃斯特先冲他微笑了。她的笑容很有感染力。好的感染力。

 

“我们是，亲爱的。你说得对。”

 

她把两人裹在一起看电影，他并不介意。

 

“那真的很好，你刚刚说的那个。”罗杰斯把老人们送回家后，巴恩斯准备第二天的早餐时，他说，“关于我们是个团体那个。”

 

“谢啦。”

 

罗杰斯斜靠在柜台上装出一副就随便聊聊的样子，但是彻底的失败了。

 

“搬家的事情，你真的确定吗？你和他们住得那样远真的没问题吗？”

 

巴恩斯把面糊浇到面包上时思考了这个问题。会有很多潜在的困难，是当然的。但是从根本上讲，老人们就是不能住在那破旧的建筑里。那样对他们的健康会有负面的影响。然后他们会死，然后他就[i]再也[/i]见不到他们了。

 

[b]避免[/b]

 

确认，指令。

 

“会对他们有很大好处。”他说。

 

罗杰斯为此皱起眉头。为什么。

 

“那好吧。”罗杰斯说。

 

译注：

[1]原文为“it prevents the pinchy face Steve usually gets at any mention of Barnes's internal configuration”不是很明白，望指点。

 

 

5:43时巴恩斯醒来了，意识到对打开圣诞树下写着自己名字的三个包裹的期望。

 

罗杰斯什么时候起床。

 

巴恩斯在沙发床上等待，并且倾听，但是十二分钟过去了还没有任何迹象表明罗杰斯已经起床。怎么做才是正确的。他得继续等吗。现在唤醒罗杰斯是可接受的吗。

 

不妨上去查看一下罗杰斯到底怎样。

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

就这么定了。他从床上爬起来，悄无声息的向楼上阁楼进发。对于正常的人类来讲他踩到第二个台阶上时发出的声音小得可以忽略不计。但是。

 

“巴基？你起了吗？”

 

确认为：放松。

 

“是啊。”

 

然后罗杰斯就出现在楼梯尽头，头发乱七八糟还在咧嘴笑。

 

“感谢上帝，我都等了半个小时了。圣诞快乐！”

 

目标表现出明显的愉悦之情。

 

符合任务。

 

“圣诞快乐。”

 

这是一句很好的祝词。巴恩斯真的很喜欢。圣诞是个轻松的平民节日，充斥了多愁善感的情愫以至于没人会在这时候企图一统天下，虐待他人或是杀人放火作恶多端。这是一段留给善意的时间，而他知道善意是安全的一种。善意可以在心里开辟出自主意识的避难所，保护它不为那些残忍的部分所侵扰。

 

就像是为绵羊睡裤而定的节日。感觉有些滑稽。

 

“在庆祝节日上你说了算，巴基。”罗杰斯说，“我们先做什么？早饭？礼物？请说先拆礼物吧；我超好奇那堆盒子里到底都装了什么。”

 

多么荒谬的问题啊。当然要先拆礼物。

 

巴恩斯还记得那天罗杰斯在门厅说的话，所以他从罗杰斯的微笑和接近圣诞树的速度李获得了足够的满足感。刚开始时任务是保护。后来扩展到了罗杰斯的身心健康。想办法让罗杰斯开心是合理的。他已经经历过太多悲伤了。

 

“那么现在，”他们坐在小白灯柔软的光芒下时，罗杰斯说，“你得先来。这个再等会儿可能会很有用。”

 

他把那个巨大的箱子给他。

 

自从这东西出现在圣诞树下，这是巴恩斯第三十六次摇晃它了。一如既往，微弱的撞动声并不能揭露里面到底装了什么。

 

他打开包装。

 

“天啊，巴基，现在早过了大萧条了。你可以把那见鬼的包装纸撕开，用不着必须保存起来。”

 

好像类似的论调能让他拆的更快似的。

 

“恶，巴基，你真是个混蛋。”

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

确认。

 

直到现在指令开口时巴恩斯还会有点飘飘然。

 

箱子里是个咖啡机。一个巨大的意大利咖啡机，还有蒸馏咖啡的组件和牛奶蒸锅。以及一本五十六页的使用说明。

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

这个装置可以无时间限制的在自家里制作摩卡。还有老人们的清咖啡。还有使用指南里无人知晓的秘辛。

 

这些都是他的了。和他的十四件衣服，两双鞋，一包武器一起，都是他的。

 

“巴基？”

 

“这个。非常棒。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的。”

 

他没预料到收到礼物会让他有这么大反应。为了避免说一些尴尬的话，他递给史蒂夫一份礼物。史蒂夫撕开包装纸，打开盒子，然后说：“这什么鬼——。”

 

巴恩斯又递给他一个。史蒂夫打开它然后开始笑。巴恩斯再递给他一个。

 

到最后，史蒂夫只能躺倒在地板上，笑得眼泪都出来了。他身边堆着八条睡裤。

 

•有拟人奶牛卡通图和面包片的淡蓝色睡裤。

 

•有绿色拖拉机的浅黄色睡裤。

 

•有寿司图案的白色睡裤。

 

•有一只两脚跳踢踏舞的科利犬的浅棕色睡裤。

 

•画满了穿着便服夹克举着马提尼的驼鹿的亮红色睡裤。

 

•有蓬松云朵和飞猪的浅灰色睡裤。

 

•有彩色大象的黑睡裤。

 

•粉绿相间的睡裤，绿条纹部分有带着安全帽的长颈鹿。

 

巴恩斯感觉看着它们能和看着绵羊睡裤时感到同样的平静。（罗杰斯正穿着绵羊睡裤。真乖，罗杰斯。）

 

它们是他能找到的最蠢的睡裤了。每一条都代表着“安全”，代表着“家”，代表着“记得”。

 

[b]干得好[/b]

 

谢啦，指令。

 

“天啊，巴基。”罗杰斯说，“它们怎么能丑成这样啊。我爱它们！”

 

他拿起所有的睡裤并叠成一摞，然后轻轻拍了拍。他看上去很高兴。

 

巴恩斯甚至不需要提醒自己微笑。就是那样自然而然的。想说的话也是一样。

 

“绵羊睡裤起了很大的作用，”他说，“让我在那天免于受源代码控制。我的一部分不相信一个穿着这种东西的人会是一个格杀目标。它帮助我想起来。保持自我。”

 

“这就是为什么它们很重要？”

 

“确认。它们让我记得。有你在的地方是家。”

 

“巴基。”

 

稍稍抱一下可以接受。在一个节日里，当你找到一种方法将需要讲明的事表达出来。

 

“你所在之地也是。”罗杰斯贴着他耳朵说。

 

[b]确认[/b]

 

确认，确认。

 

他坐回去的时候，罗杰斯看上去需要他的最后一样礼物。巴恩斯把那个小盒子递给他。

 

“明明轮到你了，巴基。”

 

“你需要这个。”

 

罗杰斯打开盒子，找到两个他正在用的那种美国军用手帕，但鉴于他又笑了，所以一切都还不错。

 

罗杰斯送了他一件衬衫，和在接触前从给巴恩斯的那件一模一样。原来那件被混账九头蛇的傻蛋们毁了。还有一本素描，画的是被冰封前他们一起时的情景。

 

任务简报超爱这个以至于让他有点头痛。它太激动了，以至于没能给他任何回忆，所以那些画面看上去很陌生。

 

“你不记得也没关系。”罗杰斯说，“我随时可以讲给你听。”

 

“我需要看一会儿。”巴恩斯说。

 

“好的那种？”

 

“是。”

 

“多久都行。”

 

这些新东西是罗杰斯谨慎挑选给他的，而且都是他的了。罗杰斯很开心。早饭已经准备进烤箱了。

 

“圣诞节是在好东西列表上的。”他说。

 

“是啊，巴基。谢谢你让我重新这么觉得。”

 

史蒂夫的准备着经常洗手帕了。巴恩斯确信无疑。

 

 

在“快速入门指南”和罗杰斯藏在床头柜里的一包咖啡豆的帮助下，巴基没有读那本56页的使用说明就成功做出了一杯超赞的咖啡。那成功地堵住了罗杰斯嘟嘟哝哝的抱怨，让他在烤法式吐司的45分钟里可以阅读那本使用说明。 

 

罗杰斯辩护说，那是因为吐司闻起来太香了。尝起来更好——还好他做了两炉，否则都没有剩下的吐司可以带给老人们了。 

 

埃斯特给了他一个烘焙架。奥利给了他一个工具箱里面装满了各式各样的工具，都是巴恩斯曾经在五金店买过，但都落在了那栋破旧公寓楼里的工具。他从没想过还能再次得到它们。莉迪亚送了他三本书：甜点圣经，烘焙圣经，以及汤类圣经。尽管它们标题里都有圣经，他还是很肯定这三本书和宗教没什么关系。但是每一本书里都绝对有至少一千种菜式。他有得忙了。

 

这么看来搬到建筑贾维斯里也挺好的。他需要一个自己的大柜子放置这些所有物。

 

“哦，吉米，不是吧。”莉迪亚打开他的礼物时说。

 

怎么了。

 

他确信这是个合适的礼物。[i]《大师和玛格丽特》[/i]的俄文初版签名本可是集她的诸多喜好于一身啊。

 

“这太贵重了！我不能收下这个。我只给了你烹饪书而已！”

 

他看向史蒂夫。

 

“但是烹饪书很好。”

 

“我觉得她在意的是价钱，巴克。”

 

“当然是啊！”

 

哦。这个啊。这不是问题。

 

“别担心这个。”他说，“我的所有钱都是从九头蛇那里偷来的。”

 

“什么？”罗杰斯说。莉迪亚已经开始大笑了。

 

“我的现金都是从一个补给点偷来的，后来建筑贾维斯帮我搞到了很多九头蛇资金账号。”

 

“一共有多少，巴基？”

 

别用那种腔调来压我，罗杰斯。我拒绝因为从混账手里拿钱而产生罪恶感。

 

“很多。”

 

“巴基。”

 

“哦，别烦他，史蒂文。那笔钱在他手里比放在九头蛇那儿好多啦。”

 

她靠过来亲吻了巴恩斯的脸颊。

 

“谢谢，吉米。书棒极了。”

 

“如果我们能提要求的话，”奥利说，“我想再要一件和这件一模一样的毛衣。”

 

他已经把礼物穿上了，就套在他来时的那一件外面。

 

巴恩斯用手机又订了一件。

 

埃斯特冲着猫爬架尖叫（“这玩意儿比我还高！”），而且巴恩斯濒死挣扎也没能让她和他[i]共享[/i]舌尖上的起司俱乐部的会员资格[1]。对你失望了。埃斯特。

 

但真正震住老人们的是那些信封。

 

当罗杰斯把信封递过去时他们愉悦又有些犹疑。他们看租约时皱着眉毛不敢置信的样子实在很有趣。

 

“这是什么意思？”埃斯特问。

 

“取决于你们的意愿。”史蒂夫说，“但是我们觉得。”

 

“我们很担心。”巴恩斯说。

 

“担心？”莉迪亚问。

 

“无论我和巴基钉多少塑料板上去都不能让那边变得暖和一点。”史蒂夫说，“而且就算你们成天都说房东不会再找你们的麻烦了，我还是不放心。”

 

“那边不安全。”巴恩斯说。

 

“那你们住到哪里？”埃斯特问。

 

“复仇者大厦。”

 

巴恩斯讨厌这个名字。

 

“哦，这太突然了。”埃斯特说。

 

“孩子，”奥利皱着眉头说，“这儿的租金不可能就这么点儿。”

 

“谁知道，也许这地儿也受租金管制什么的。”罗杰斯语调平稳地说。

 

奥利看上去更生气了。

 

“美国队长刚刚是对我[i]说谎[/i]了吗？”

 

“我可不是站在美国队长的立场上说这话的。”罗杰斯低狺。

 

不应该是这样的。

 

没人可以毁掉圣诞节。操啊。

 

“九头蛇最不想花钱干的事，”巴恩斯说，“就是提升普通合法公民的舒适度和安全度。”

 

他们都转过来盯着他。

 

“啥？”罗杰斯说。

 

“什么？”奥利说。

 

“吉米，你说什么？”埃斯特说。

 

“你这恶劣的家伙。”莉迪亚说，大笑。

 

终于。

 

“来嘛，莉迪亚。”巴恩斯或，“咱们去隔壁溜一圈。”

 

没有人能拒绝这项提议。他们成串出门时，巴恩斯示意罗杰斯：带上猫爬架。

 

巴恩斯打开门，清晨的日光透过窗帘涌进屋里。这地方有点积灰，但在阳光的照耀下显得很宽敞，而且温暖。

 

“哦天啊。”埃斯特说，“这地方大的能够我们三个人住了。”

 

“还能放下我的书。”莉迪亚说。

 

他们在公寓里游荡，赞赏地评论衣橱的大小和提供的私人空间。巴恩斯看到埃斯特用手摸过厨房的大理石台面时感到轻松。当他看见莉迪亚伸长手臂丈量墙壁的尺码时，他几乎可以确定他们的入住了。 

 

他满意的看着罗杰斯将猫爬架拖进屋子，放置在巨大的面西的窗户前。埃斯特哼了一声。

 

“可以了，你俩。”埃斯特说，“你们把所有都布置得很好。我们会听话的住进来的。”

 

“什么？”奥利说。

 

“你闭嘴，奥利皮特斯。”埃斯特说，“男孩们正展现出了惊人的慷慨。你会搬进这儿然后感冒都好了冻疮都消失。以及，你，会，乐，意，这，样，做。”

 

有那么三秒钟奥利看上去想死扛到底，但他正穿着巨大的毛衣站在一束阳光之下，显然带来了无可非议的愉悦感。

 

“哦好啦。”他说，“好吧，这儿真的很棒，谢谢你们。”

 

这就需要弄更多的法国烤吐司，更多的咖啡。最后还有更多的电影。巴恩斯将烤牛肉从烤箱里取出来时，厨房助手还在隔壁丈量尺寸。

 

他一点不介意。

 

译注：

[1]原文为“and Barnes has to do more last-minute ordering at the discovery that she does not plan to share any of the first installment in her membership in the Cheese of the Month Club. ”其中“Cheese of the Month Club”貌似是个梗，取自美国现代女诗人Cleary的一首诗的题目。不是很明白该怎么翻译，勉强译了，望指点。附上此作者的个人主页，有兴趣的姑娘可以去看一看：[url]http://www.suzanneclearypoet.com/index.htm[/url]


End file.
